Half human, Half what?
by inouenanami
Summary: Barden is the ultimate cover up for a demigod camp. Beca has been in and out of weird schools not knowing where her mom was, the only thing that his dad mentioned was her mom leaving after she was born. BeChloe AU.
1. To Barden

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to whoever own pitch perfect. I am just in on this for the fun. first multi chapter fic ever with multiple pairings. Don't like it don't read it, and now without any further interruptions my story. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

Beca woke up at 7 am, her gray eyes focus in her alarm clock blaring that she was late for school.

It was her first day at a college and she wasn't counting on her luck that she'll get through with this school. She grabbed her towel and headed for a bath. '_Great' _she thought '_another evil school to kick me out. If my dad only let me find my stupid mother.' _She finished showering just before her dad came barging in her room.

"Bec!" her dad exclaimed, "You're going to be late!" he said glaring at his daughter

"Oh dad, come on," she said while deciding what shoes she was going to wear. "It's just first day at a new school."

Her dad crossed his arms. "Yeah, and this is college for crying out loud Bec! it surely isn't a big deal," her dad retorted sarcastically.

As she was rummaging to her shoe rack, she found her favourite high boots.

'Yeah, this will do,' she thought while pulling on her boots.

"10 minutes Beca or I'm leaving without you," her father called as he headed downstairs.

"Oh shit!" She swore loudly.

XXXXXXXXXX

After checking and re-checking and checking again the things that she needed for Barden.

"Clothes: check. Other things: check. Favourite headphones: check. Laptop: check

Latest mash up:" it was the only item unchecked in her list.

She was panicking while rummaging in her backpack when she remembered that she had placed her new mash up inside her pants pocket.

'Geez Beca, your such a slop,' she mentally kicked herself for her own mistake.

"All set Bec?" her dad said fishing out the car keys from his pocket.

"I've been through worst" Beca said with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXX

It wasn't a long drive from their house to Barden, but the awkward silence with his dad was killing her so she decided to break the ice.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" She started without meeting her father's eyes.

"What is it, pumpkin?" her dad said keeping an eye on the road but it was obvious from his voice that he was tense.

Beca heard it but she decided to ask him anyways. "Where's mom?" her voice not more than a whisper when she mentioned the word 'mom'.

Beca never knew her mom. All she knew about her was that she was a bitch for leaving them. Her dad told her that her mom had to leave as soon as she was born, and healso mentioned that she was pretty much a very important person, she always thought that if her mom was important, she was a very important bitch to someone.

"Honey we've talked about your mom," he was picking his words very carefully, Beca noted.

"No, we haven't," she eyed him as he was driving. She always knew how to get the best out of her father.

"Sweetie, I promised your mom that I will take good care of you and… and…" he trailed off.

"And what dad?" She turned to stare at him hoping he would

"We're here Becs," her dad smiled at her halfheartedly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Barden wasn't as bad as she pictured it to be. She always imagined college to be "prison-like". But not the black and white stripes kind of prison-more like 'you'll never get out of here alive' kind of prison.

"Wow." Was all Beca can say.

It took her eyes about a minute to adjust because Barden is just WOW. Barden was perched on top a of a mountain not too high, but it has a good view of the city. The road to campus isn't really that long from where she was standing.

After a few minutes of looking back and forth all around the campus..

"You like it here already Bec?" her dad inquired as he lifted her heavy suitcases.

Beca just nodded with her mouth wide open. Still registering the beauty of the campus itself. Barden has everything Beca has always wanted, a coffee shop, next to it is a student lounge topped off with a satellite on the roof '_Hell yea!'_ she thought '_Now I can watch women's pro wrestling!' _she grinned to herself. what she saw next was probably what caught her undivided attention. It was a gallery.

She was always teased by her dad on how boring a gallery is, he always said that "_Becs, if we stay here too long we'll become one of the exhibits ourselves." _she rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Well Bec, I guess I'll be seeing you this weekend?" Her dad gave her the awkward daddy's girl stare.

"Yeah, what-ever dad. If my hunch is right, you just need a wingman for Sheila," she teased, grinning at her dad.

Her dad has just started dating this woman named, Sheila. He's smitten by this lady, and she kind of like her too. However, her mom…

"Is there something wrong Bec?" her dad asked as he came handing over her backpack.  
She was looking at her shoes when her dad asked again. "Becs, come on. I know that look."

She tried to smile but the older Mitchel pulled her to a bear hug. Beca just sighed happily. She knew her father knows what she's thinking.

"Dad—"she started but her father cut her off, "just promise me no mischiefs here," he teased.

"Hey!" she protested, but the older Mitchel just laughed at his daughter.

"Just be good pumpkin, and NO BOYS!" her father said laughing in between words.

"Yeah right, dad. As if," She answered while watching her father climb back into his car and drive off home.

XXXXXXXXXX

She sighed in frustration when the thought of her mom never left her mind.

"I am starting in a happy place. I have a new slate," she chanted to herself out loud. She then turned around to pick up he bags when suddenly.

"Welcome to Barden University. What dorm?" asked the creepy blonde girl.

"Baker hall, I think," she answered unsurely.

"Okay. See this path here?"

The blonde was still ramblingsaid the blonde annoying chick giving the details on how to get to her dorm room.

'_Gah! this bitch is starting to annoy me.' _But she still pretended to listen to the annoying girl.

After a few agonizing moments.. A black Benz parked on the other side of the street, there was this goofy looking dude at the back seat who was singing loudly. Beca just laughed to herself and tried to go unnoticed.

Her attention was once again to the blonde girl in front of her.

"And here is your official BU rape whistle," The blonde girl handed her a small whistle and continued with a smirk, "don't blow it unless it's actually happening.".

She decided to mock the smirking girl in front of her by just putting the whistle between her teethas she walked away.

'So far so good, Mitchel,' she thought.

She got to Baker hall after 5 minutes of walking. She quickly found her door and opened it tentatively to see if anyone is inside. She poked her head into the room and noticed that an Asian girl was sitting on a swivelling chair on her side of the room.

She noticed posters on her wall 슈퍼 주니어

'_Super Junior? Was that Korean?' _She decided to take the risk. She learned a few Korean words from an exchange student while she was in high school, she decided to use this knowledge provided that she was right.

"annyeong nae ileum-eun beka michel ibnida , dangsin-ui lummeiteu ibnida" she said to the shocked Asian.

"Whoa there bitch, I speak English okay. Don't get all weirdo on me," Korean girl exclaimed before she continued with her decorating, she didn't mind the present company but she remembered her manners.

"Oh yea, btw my name is Beca." she said while setting up her DJ equipment

"Kimmy Jin, white bitch. Stay on your side of the room and I'll stay on mine. Capish?"

She was taken aback, but decided to let it go than strangle her new room mate.

She was creating her new mixes when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Annoyed, she fished her phone and looked at her caller id. It identified the cause of her distraction, _Dad_. She sighed before picking up the offending thing.

"Hey dad,"

"_Hey Becs. Just thought I'd check up on you_," he admitted.

"Dad we just saw each other an hour ago. Admit it dad you miss me already." she smiled through the phone.

"_I just thought…. Okay, I just miss you honey._" As she heard her father audibly choke down a sob.

"Dad, are you crying? Seriously Dad, how many boarding schools have I attended and how many times are we like this?" she said teased.

"_You're right honey. I just want to know how you like Barden so far._"

"Still in my room," She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"_Okay honey. Take care of yourself, okay? And NO BOYS,_" Said her father jokingly.

"In your dreams dad," she answered. After an awkward pause she continued, "Hey dad, I have to go. Freshmen orientation and the activities fair are in a few so…"

"_Enjoy college sweetie, I'll see you Saturday?_" He reminded her at the same time cutting her off from her babble.

"Definitely."

She put down her phone on her desk, her creepy room mate glaring at her, but she just brushed it off. God knew how much she missed her dad. She would never admit it to him, but he was her rock.

After updating her mixes, her roommate, whose name was Kimmy Jin, stood up. "I'm going to the activities fair."

"I'll come with you." She said trying to be friendly to the raven haired girl.

She followed the other freshman down to the quad where the activities fair was located.

XXXXXXX

They had just turned their backs on the Trebles, when Aubrey spoke infuriatingly, "I will stop at nothing to take those nut heads down." Chloe just smiled at her friend while waiting for a student. Baloney Barb was leisurely walking in front of the Bella's booth when a certain ginger caught her attention.

"Hi Barb. Are you going to audition? We have openings," Chloe said in a hopeful tone

"Oh, now that Aubrey has Projectile vomited all over the ICCAs you finally consider me joining?" The brunette mocked giving the both of them a glare. Both Bella's were not able to respond.

"The word's out: Bellas are the laughing stock of Barden and the ICCAs. Good luck auditioning this year, douche-babes." With that Barb left.

Chloe started to panic, "Brey, if we can't get baloney Barb then we can't get anybody-"

"Shut up Chloe, we will find 8 super-hot girls with bikini ready bodies and match with perfect pitch," the blonde reassured her fried with determination.

"But Brey, what if we don't?" the redhead worried. She noticed that her friend was flickering, literally flickering with energy.

"Brey, not here. Freshmen aren't claimed yet," the ginger whispered.

Chloe's words seemed to have brought back the blonde to the ground. "It just has to all work out, okay?" the blonde said "if not we just get good singers—"

"What good singers? What?" Another blonde interrupted them.

"Hi," the redhead sounded her usual self again.

"Can you sing?" questioned the ginger.

"Yea," said the blonde with an Australian accent.

"Can you match pitch?" the ginger raised an eyebrow.

"Try me." the blonde singer said.

After a few high pitched notes has been thrown and has been easily matched by the bigger blonde. "You could be what we're looking for." Said the ginger. "I'm the best singer in Tasmania with teeth," Fat Amy grinned to show the two twiggies.

"What's your name?" Aubrey managed to say after the big blonde leaving her in awe.

"Fat Amy," the big blonde girl answered eyeing up the other girls.

Aubrey couldn't hide the surprise look on her face when the other blonde mentioned her name. 'Fat Amy? Why on earth does this girl call herself that?' she thought to herself.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Aubrey asked, confusion etched on her face.

"Yeah, so twig b*tches like you don't call me that behind my back," Amy retorted with all confidence.

"I—I will see you in audition, Fat Amy," the thin blonde said forcing a smile before giving the bigger blonde a flyer for the Bella's.

Amy took the flyer seizing the opportunity to show off her "other" talents. "I can sing alright, but I'm also good at modern dance, olden dance, and my specialty, Mermaid dancing," She said as she lies down on the pavement to imitate a mermaid.

"A lot of floor work," Aubrey chipped awkwardly as Amy stood up beaming at them.

"We could really use your mermaid dancing, Fat Amy. You're a pro" the Redhead chimed.

"Yea. Well see you later, twiggies," the blonde said waving off to explore the fair more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After at least 5 minutes of following Kimmy Jin she decided to head off alone in the activities fair. Another 10 minutes had gone by and she was still walking around thinking to herself, "swim team? No. Quidditch team? Bigger no! Frat dudes? Wait I don't even have a dick. AHA! DJ!"

As she came to approach the booth for "DJ's", another girl came. She was blonde and has an Australian accent.

"Deaf Jews. Ooh, whicka-chika-waa" the blonde said looking at her.

"Shalom!" one of the Deaf Jews said, handing them the clip board.

"That is how close you are to a real word but keep firing," Said the blonde almost shouting.

"Not many Jewish people where you're from?" the brunette turned to the blonde.

"No, just kangaroos and wallabies, short stuff," Said the blonde as she walked away

Beca was still laughing at the previously met Australian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Aubrey, we still got many more girls to go!" Chloe waved the flyers in her friends face.

"Just keep giving flyers! We have tradition to uphold," the blonde said. It was obvious from the tone of her voice that she's losing her composure and she was losing it fast.

The redhead did what she was told and kept looking for potential candidates. She was looking at the people near the swim team booth when she felt her heart hammering in her chest.

"Oh God," she whispered hoping Aubrey won't notice. "What about her?" she asked the blonde as she pointed to the petite brunette.

TBC

**A/N: So okay, i kinda like followed how it progressed in the movie but this is just for some chapters only. I promise to keep it fresh for you guys ****_blah blah blah. _****Review are highly appreciated, your follows, your favorites, your choice. Thank you in advance. **


	2. Charmspeaking

**A/N: i don't own any of these lovely characters, they belong to who ever has originally created them. **

**Chapter insights: Beca meets a certain persuasive redhead. Aubrey gets visited by her sister. Beca creates a mix for _red_.  
**

Chloe's breath quickened at the sight of the small brunette "Really Chloe?" The tall blonde beside her said "You want an alt girl to join?" She smirked crossing her arms at the redhead. "Come on Brey, you're blocking my view." She replied to the blonde trying to get a good view of the brunette walking over their booth.

"Hi!" The ginger said as she gazed in to those grey eyes that seem to be racing a million miles per hour. "Want to join in our acapella group?" the redhead said in a hopeful tone. "Acapella?" the brunette asked taking the flyer that the ginger handed her.

"So this is like a thing now?" she raised an eyebrow to both women standing in front of her.

"Yeah, we make music without any other instruments. It's all vocals, and mouths." The ginger replied grinning sheepishly

"Oh. I think I'll pass." She retorted, handing the flyer back to the redhead.

"Aca-scuse me?" the taller blonde interrupted "Synchronized lady dancing to a fucking Beyoncé chart topper is not something you pass on." She said with all her composure lost.

Beca was unfazed at what the blonde said "we sang at the Kodak theatre you bitch." The blonde smiling sarcastically, but Beca was just looking at the redhead.

"Uh, what Aubrey means to say is that we are one hot close knit of super talented and amazing group of ladies whose dream is to become the divas of the ICCAs at the Kodak theatre this year. Help us turn our dreams into a reality?" Chloe said to her with all sincerity.

"Look, I don't even sing." Her voice a little exasperated "But it was nice to meet you." With that she left.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The activities fair ended quite unnoticed. Everybody was packing up the tents and everything.

"THE NERVE OF THAT BITCH!" Aubrey shouted upon entering the dorm room that she shares with Chloe.

"Brey, take it easy. You don't want to have a massive power out again." She teased.

"Oh shut it Chloe, you're just defending her cause you like her." She smirked at the redhead.

"Oh come on Brey, I don't like her." She said using all her willpower to not let a blush seep in her cheeks.

"Yeah right, I saw what I saw. You were so flushed the moment she started talking" Imitating how her friend was while talking to the brunette.

"At least I didn't lose my cool and called her a bitch; control your temper Brey, geez." She retorted as she rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Like father, like daughter." She said to herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Beca was at the university coffee shop when she saw someone familiar at the counter. She smiled to herself.

"Hey there short stuff. Fancy seeing you here." Said the blonde that she met at the activities fair, she sat opposite to Beca.

"Yeah I study here so—" she was cut short by a very familiar buzz in her pants. "Uh, I need minute." Holding up a finger so the blonde could she, as Beca stood from the table the blonde's order came.

"_Hey! How's my favourite Barden girl?" _Another woman's voice came through the other line. '_How can that be, my caller id said Dad.' _She thought. She looked over her shoulder to see if the blonde was still there, sure enough that she saw her flirting with one of the baristas

"Sheila?" she said unsurely

"_Hi sweetie, yeah it's me. Your dad and I are on a date and he thought that we wouldn't be bugging you by calling. So, how are you?" _the woman from the other line said

"I'm good. You and dad are on a date and you're calling to check on me?" the brunette teased "shouldn't he be holding your hand and telling you how lovely you look?" she teased further.

"_oh that, well you know your dad. He's been telling me that for the past half hour." _The older woman giggled. "_Yeah well listen Becs, Saturday hows about we go shopping? Just you and me kiddo." The older woman said. _

"I—uhm let's see what turns out okay? " She said awkwardly to the woman on the line.

"_Hey sweetie, the orders kinda right here so—"_Sheila started but Beca cut her off almost immediately "Oh yeah. Okay, I've got a friend waiting for me also. So, bye." She said before cutting the call.

"So short stuff was that your boyfriend?" the blonde teasing her

"Nope, that was my dad's girlfriend." She said a little embarrassed for leaving the blonde too long. As she sat down on the opposite side of the blonde, she asked "what your name Blondie?" she smiled at the blonde in front of her taking a sip of her double mocha Frappuccino. "Fat Amy, representing Aus-tra-lia!" she replied and gave her a playful salute.

"Wait." Beca looked at her with confusion. "You call yourself Fat Amy? " she raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Yeah much better outing it than doing it behind my back you know." The blonde said as she gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah well, my name is Beca, BAD ASS DJ Beca Mitchel. " She said fist bumping Fat Amy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chloe was doing her homework; she was so intently keen to finish it today so that she wouldn't worry about it tomorrow for the auditions. When she heard a knock their door, she stood up wondering who it could be. "Who is it?" she shouted. There was no answer, she grabbed her celestial bronze dagger that she keeps in her shirt sleeve, and she got ready to strike whoever was at the opposite of the door.

"Just a minute." The redhead shouted again, getting hold of the door knob. '_1, 2, 3' _she mentally counted before opening the door.

She was surprised to see who was outside her door. "WOAH!" the raven haired girl shouted with her hands up. "At ease little red." She just smiled at Chloe to put her weapon down.

"THALIA!" she threw her arms around the Goth girl. "You're here! In our apartment! Yay!" said the ginger jumping up and down still hugging the raven haired girl.

"Yes, yes sweetie. OW!" she said trying to pry away from Chloe's death grip. "Neck, the neck sweetheart," Chloe got the clue and let go, still beaming at her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She heard Chloe scream. '_What's happening?_ 'She thought. She grabbed her trusty mace canister. She electrified to the canister to open which formed an electric celestial bronze spear.

She was ready to strike. When she heard Chloe yell "_THALIA!"_ she just laughed to herself and let her spear shrink back into a mace canister. "Nice job there Sis." She glared at Thalia with her arms crossed.

"Hey Brey, how's my baby sis doing?" she walked over to give Aubrey a hug.

"You smell like monster dust and wolf fur" she smirked at the Goth girl.

"Hey!" Thalia protested. "Lady artemis has required us to hunt down a beast today, that and Phoebe and I had a bet which of us can go without a shower longer." Thalia chuckled, when Aubrey made a face.

"Yuck! And you have the guts to hug me!" she teased her sister.

"I don't know how you two manage not to blow a light post or something" Said Chloe jokingly.

"Years of practice red. Many years of practice, especially when you have a prude of a sister," Thalia pointed at Aubrey who sat down at the couch.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Beca is just returning to her dorm, when she heard Kimmy Jin talking to someone. Beca opened her door but Kimmy Jin was alone. She looked at her roommate quizzically,

"Oh your boyfriend doesn't need to hide under the bed you know." Avoiding the raven haired girls death glare. She rummaged her closet for some pyjamas and her towel and quickly headed out for the co-ed showers.

'_It was almost 11 pm so there shouldn't be any one in the showers Beca just relax.' _She thought. Mentally kicking her butt for worrying, she got in the showers fairly fast and started to sing while stripping down. Unaware of a blue eyed woman listening to her every note.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_ _I'm criticized, _

_but all your bullets ricochet_ _you shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_ _fire away, fire away_ _ricochet,_

_You take your aim_ _fire away, fire away._

Beca sang her heart out. She hadn't noticed the shower curtains moving.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chloe has been in the showers for 15 minutes now, just letting the water flow over her. She was still thinking about the grey eyed brunette. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Chloe, pull yourself together. Don't do this to yourself aca-bitch." She reprimanded herself out loud. Just as she was about to finish showering, she heard a very familiar melody, from a very familiar voice.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_ _I'm criticized, _

_but all your bullets ricochet_ _you shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_ _fire away, fire away_ _ricochet,_

_You take your aim_ _fire away, fire away._

Chloe followed the voice to where it was coming from. She thought of what she will say to the small brunette when she barge in her stall. Chloe was pretty persuasive when she wants to be, she got that from her mom. As well as every other thing that she can probably do. She thought of words that can persuade the brown haired beauty to join the Bellas.

Chloe peered inside the shower stall. "So you can sing!" she exclaimed.

"Oh God," Beca was completely shocked to find the redhead she had been thinking about the whole day in her shower. "DUDE!" she shouted.

"Seriously, you have to join the Bellas." She held her gaze in those grey eyes.

"Can you just let me finish showering and let's talk about this _when we are fully clothed?_" she said willing herself to not look at the stunning redhead.

"No! Please just hear me out." The ginger pouted

Beca just had to listen to her, to look her in the eye and be a good listener to her. Chloe noted this chage in the brunette. '_Great, my charmspeak is working on her_' she smiled to the brunette.

"You were singing Titanium right?" The redhead said getting ridiculously close to the brunette.

Beca turned around so that the redhead can't see that she is blushing ferociously red. She found the courage to speak up "y—you know David Guetta?"

The ginger let out a small laugh. "What, have I been living in bikini bottom under Patrick's rock? Yeah. That song is _my jam_." "_My fiddle jam_."

Beca looked at Chloe. She smiled, "O—okay" the only word Beca could form, '_Don't look down, don't you dare fucking look down Mitchel_'

"Can you sing it for me? She asked the small brunette in front of her.

"No dude, please get out, let's talk about this some other time please. She said pleadingly. '_She wants me to sing for her? And a fiddle jam?' _She just rolled her eyes at the ginger.

"I'm not going anywhere until you sing, and if I have to camp out here then so be it," the ginger pouted at her and heaved a fake sigh.

'_I thought my charmspeak was working on her'_ the ginger wondered.

Beca slowly turned around to face the pouting redhead, still chanting '_Don't look down, don't look down_' in her head. The ginger just smiled she silently thanked her mom for her ability. '_thanks mom, I see that it's still working on her.' _Beca started to sing.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away _

The redhead joined in, matching her pitch. Beca continues to sing with the redhead, their voices becoming one.

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium _

As the song ended Beca forgot the chant in her head and mistakenly glanced down the gingers body, but the ginger's eyes are locked on Beca's, she noticed her glance down and back up the ceiling again.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty confident in all this, cause my mom generously gave the to me," She grinned shyly.

"Yeah, you should be." Beca whispered audibly.

"I'm Chloe by the way, co-captain of the Bella's. I'm in my sophomore year in Barden." She managed to say extending her hand.

The brunette reluctantly shook the gingers hand trying to cover her body with only one hand. "I—I'm Beca." She said. A blush managed to creep up her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Beca, well you better get your shower done." She smiled and gave her a wink. "See you at auditions." And with that the redhead was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Beca hurriedly finished showering. Her heart was hammering her chest. "_Fuck!_" she swore loudly.

As she got to her dorm, she opened the door with her key. "Thank God Kimmy Jin is asleep." She felt relieved.

She quickly opened her computer and started looking for her song list. She located her folder for _Adele _and immediately found the songs that she wanted to mash-up.

After a few minutes of mixing and remixing her mash-up, she became contented with it and saved it in a folder named: _For Red_

She smiled happily at what she accomplished; she looked at her alarm clock 12:35 AM. "Beca, Beca, Beca." She shook her head to herself and got ready for bed.

Beca was lying down at her nice and comfortable bed, yet she can't fucking sleep. Images of sky blue eyes kept her awake. "That's it!" she said, coming out a little louder than she meant.

She looked over the other side of the room. Her roommate was still asleep. She let out a sigh of pure frustration.

'_Okay Mitchel, here's the plan. You go to the auditions and audition. But that's the last of it.' _Mentally scolding herself, '_Oh God, Chloe will be there.'_ As she felt her heart hammering against her rib cage again.

TBC

**A/N: okay so i dragged Thalia into this hot mess, but yea. news flash this is my story. what ever I say goes, I'm kidding. Reviews, are highly appreciated be it positive or negative _blah blah blah_. I like responding to you guys so yeah. Your reviews, your follows, your favorites, your choice. **

**Next chapter: the auditions. :)**


	3. Auditioning for you

**A/N: okay so far this is the longest of all three chapters, cause I got so many ideas for this. and the usual: I do not own any of these characters, or the song that I used in this chapter. I was just listening to how hot Adam Levine's voice is. And it was carried to this chapter. I don't want to keep you waiting so. Here it is. :)**

Chapter 3

Chloe was leisurely walking back to her dorm room with a goofy grin on her face. She fought hard to control herself from jumping up and down in excitement. '_It works! My charmspeak works!'_ She thought. She silently thanked her mom for her ability to persuade everybody to listen to her.

She reached her dorm room grinning happily to herself. "Hey Brey, hey Thalia!" she shouted as she entered.

To her surprise neither girls heard her. Thalia lay sprawled on the couch whilst Aubrey was on the ground holding an empty bottle of Jack and vomit everywhere.

"So much for showering," She let out a frustrated sigh. "Thanks Brey, now I have to clean up your dinner." She said smirking at the drunk blonde.

She decided to move her blonde best friend and clean her up first. "Come on Posen! Work with me here!" she shouted trying to get the blonde to stand.

She gave up at the attempt of getting her best friend up; instead she dragged her by the feet making sure that her head didn't hit anything in the journey.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aubrey opened her eyes and got the feeling that she was moving. But how can it be when all she can see is the ceiling? Her mind registered that she was being dragged away to somewhere by an unknown person yet, and being the paranoid demigod that she is, she sent a shock through her body that ran all the way to the body of the person dragging her.

The person fell down with a dull thud on the floor. "OW! HOW DARE YOU ELECTROCUTE ME! YOU BITCH!" the ginger shouted angrily.

"Chlo I'm so sorry, I thought that you were someone else." The blonde said warily, placing a comforting hand on the ginger.

"You just ran me over with what? 1000 volts," The annoyed ginger said.

"No, it was 5000 volts of pure electricity that I generated from the air." She smiled sheepishly.

"Brey!" she exclaimed, "I could be dead!" the ginger pouted.

"I'm really sorry Chlo—"She was cut off by the ginger laughing. "Why the fuck are you laughing?"

"You should see your face Brey!" She laughed harder. "You're covered in barf." She fell down on the floor laughing.

The blonde looked at her clothes "Gross," Aubrey said busting in a laughing fit.

"Okay, okay." The ginger said as she was getting up. "Oh, and Brey." The redhead said with seriousness.

"What?" the blonde asked as she raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

Chloe walked towards Aubrey slowly, and knelt beside her. "Clean your barf up. I'm going to bed." She chuckled.

"Yes mom." She gave the redhead a playful smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca woke up before her alarm clock even rung, 6:21 AM. '_Gah, I feel jittery already, and I haven't had a cup of Joe yet.'_ She thought as she was getting up to fetch her sweats and running shoes and go for a jog around campus. '_How come I feel so excited? What did that redhead do to me to feel like this?'_ she thought.

'_Just one more lap.'_ Mentally encouraging herself so she can go for another full lap.

She had her hands on her knees and was panting her lungs out. "God that jog felt good." She said out loud as she wiped her brow to rid of sweat trickling down her face.

After 45 minutes of jogging, she headed her way to the coffee shop for her usual morning espresso. Her favourite barista was on duty that time. "Morning Becs, the usual?" said the Asian barista.

"Hey Jim, yeah make that two please." She smiled brightly.

Caffeine was her weakness, how can't it be, it was the only way she can calm herself.

When she was 7 years old, she was diagnosed with ADHD and mild dyslexia. Her dyslexia got better over the years, but she was sure that the ADHD kid in her never left.

She paid for 2 espressos. And a blueberry muffin, and set her way to her dorm room again.

Baker hall was just around the corner, when she bumped into a jogger on her way back. She, her coffee, and her muffin were sent skidding away.

"DUDE, what the FUCK," She shouted angrily at the jogger, her nostrils flaring.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." The brunette guy with bright sea green eyes told her.

Beca was getting up, making sure that her coffee didn't spill, '_you're lucky my Joe didn't spill, or I'll have you in a head lock right now to buy me another round of coffee.'_ She thought.

"Just don't run me over again man, it kinda hurts you know?" she said sarcastically.

"I promise, I'm sorry again." He said apologetically. "Did your coffee spill? I could buy you another cup." he responded with a small smile.

"Nah, you're lucky it didn't, cause if it did, your buying me coffee for a whole month." She said jokingly.

"I'm Jesse by the way, Jesse Swannson." The brunette guy introduced himself to Beca.

"Beca Mitchel, bad ass DJ extraordinaire." She joked.

"So bad ass DJ," Jesse winked and smiled. "Nice meeting you, I gotta run, see you around?" he asked.

"Uhm, yeah whatever." She said blandly.

And with that the both brunettes said their goodbyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chloe woke up with someone knocking on her door. "Chloe get up! Auditions remember?" Aubrey shouted to remind her.

"I'll be there in 10 Brey!" she shouted back. '_Why does it have to be so early?' _she thought as she was heading to shower.

It was a quick shower, a very quick shower. Anybody in their right mind would shower quickly if they have Zeus' daughter on their tail.

"I'm ready!" she shouted angrily at the person knocking on the bathroom door.

"AUBREY POSEN I SWEAR—"The ginger started.

"Whoa, there Grumpy Dumpy, no need to shout at me," The spiked hair beauty said.

"urrghh, Brey is so annoying!" She retorted while rolling her eyes at the raven haired girl.

"Yes, yes she is annoying, wait were you charmspeaking me? What did I tell you little red? Years of practice." She let out a small laugh. "Better get going there Chlo, or my baby sister will make your hair stick up. Literally." The Goth smiled at the redhead as she entered the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chloe got dressed quickly, and joined her best friend in the kitchen for some coffee. She glared at the blonde upon entering the room.

"What?" the blonde asked. She raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"Oh nothing," she smirked at her best friend sitting opposite of her direction. "I just opened my phone this morning and found _this_." She flashed her friend her phone showing Aubrey sprawled on the floor covered in her own puke. She grinned wickedly.

**/Flashback/**

Chloe entered her dorm yelling "Hi Brey, Hi Thalia!" only to find that two sisters were drunk.

Thalia lay on her back with her foot dangling down from the couch, while Aubrey laid sprawled on the floor covered in her own puke.

Chloe reached for her phone, '_this is such a hard opportunity to pass on, plus I can blackmail her into something with this. Well not that my charm speak doesn't work on her, but this is a rare opportunity that you see two drunken daughters of Zeus covered in vomit.'_ She argued with herself.

Chloe ended up taking a photo of both sisters. "This will be a gold mine." She grinned to herself.

**/End Flashback/**

"You sneaky aca-bitch!" she said to the ginger with a small chuckle. "You have to thank my sister for that." she said as she crossed her arms and smiled.

"Remind me to thank that bottle of Jack that you were holding." She teased while sipping her coffee.

Aubrey just rolled her eyes, at her best friend.

"Well, it's nice to see you ladies smiling." Thalia said beaming at them.

"Yeah you would really smile when you see this on all social networking sites." The redhead teased, as she flashed her phone towards the raven haired girl.

"My wolves will hunt you down, and rip out your vocal chords red." The Goth chuckled.

"Using the oath against me won't do me harm, I never had sex with a Treble." The redhead said as she stuck a tongue at the Goth.

Thalia looked at her sister who was smirking the whole time. "So you used my wolves to threaten newcomers to the Bella's huh?" the black-haired beauty smiled at her sister.

"Yeah, well it's not like Lupa's pack will actually do it." She shrugged at her sister's comment.

"Wow, you _are_ like dad." She laughed.

Soon enough they were all laughing at the snide comment Thalia made about her sister.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Listen up aca-bolers." The scrawny college boy started. "For your auditions each of you will be singing 16 bars of Maroon 5's one more night. Now if you think that this is some high school club where you can sing and dance your way through your fucking issues, you've come to the wrong place, coz' this shit is real life. Now my toned deaf sidekick Justin will be collecting your information, and if any of the groups like you they will contact you directly. So now don't just bring it, sing it and let's do this shit. With that the scrawny boy exited the stage.

Aubrey collected the papers that Justin handed them. "Hey Bella's you remember when you tried to play in the big leagues and you choked?" The obnoxious brunette snickered. "This is my version of Aubrey singing; 'I saw the BLURRRGHHHH'" he laughed to himself.

Aubrey barely contained her temper; the air was getting electric, literally electric. She took a deep breath and stood up. "My fellow aca-people," Aubrey started. "We will not let egotistical garbage dickheads get in our way to get to the top, we will return to the ICCAs and come out victorious. That I promise you."

The treble leader just rolled his eyes at the furious blonde. "I'm gonna shut up now before I get projectile vomited all over. He snickered again.

"And here is the first." Justin presented the first person to audition.

"Whenever you're ready dude," said the Indian guy in the trebles.

She took of her cap and introduced herself. "Oh, definitely not a dude," He said a little embarrassed by his mistake. "Yeah my name is Cynthia Rose, and I'm not a dude." She said a little pissed at the treble member.

_Doo do do do do do do doo_

_Doo do do do do do do doo_

_You and I go hard, at each other like we going to war_

_You and I get rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the door_

_You and I get so; damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yah I know that we can't do this no more_

"Benjamin Applebaum" said a curly haired boy.

_But baby there you again, there you again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

"Jesse Swannson." The green eyed brunette waved at the groups after introducing himself.

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

All eyes are on this new person who was going to audition, "ooohhh," Aubrey managed. '_Perfect candidate_' she mused.

"Hi my name is Stacie and my hobbies are cuticle care and the E network." Said by the hot singer

_Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

_I'd be waking up, in the morning probably hating myself_

_And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell_

"Hi my name is Lily Onakuramara and I was born with gills like fish" the Asian girl said.

Chloe thought she'd gone deaf suddenly. '_Why can't I hear this bitch?'_ she thought.

"I—I'm sorry what was that?" Aubrey seemed to have not heard her as well. Aubrey looked at the redhead, both smiled at the girl to just go on with her audition, even though they fucking can't hear her.

"_1, 2 , 3 , 4" _the Asian mouthed.

_But baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you_

_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

"Hey there twiggies," The blonde said. "Names Fat Amy representing Aus-tra-lia." The blonde said confidently. "Should I wait for the back-up dancers? Oh, there's no back up dancers, okay I'll just crush this solo." She said without even a hint of shyness.

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die, that I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I've said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Yeah baby give me one more night

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

_Yeah baby give me one more night_

"Crushed it," Fat Amy exclaimed. She exited the stage and the scrawny brunette boy came up on stage. Chloe looked disappointed; Aubrey looked down right murderous, because aside from the busty brunette that can't seem to stop touching herself. Nobody with a bikini ready body auditioned. She sighed sadly, she wished the alt girl was here to audition, she kind of seemed hot.

As if on cue, Chloe saw the petite brunette peeking from the door. "Oh wait! There's one more." She smiled, motioning Beca to come forward.

"I didn't know that we need to sing that particular song." She said rather clueless of what she is going to do next.

"Oh. Yeah, that's okay, you can sing anything you want." She said grinning to the brunette offering her some courage.

"May I?" she motioned to the cup. "Oh totes." Was only Chloe could reply, because all she can focus on was the brunette's peeking cleavage.

The brunette grabbed the cup and emptied the contents, all eyes on her. '_Don't fuck up, don't fuck up.' _She chanted in her head.

Reluctant of what she was going to do, she remembered the beat and the song that her dad taught her when she was young. She sat down cross legged and started to beat the cup.

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottles of whisky for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And, I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

When I'm gone, when I'm gone

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

you're gonna miss me by my hair

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, _

_You're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone_

At the last beat of the cup, she looked at the ginger that was grinning broadly to her and the blonde that had the look of severe contemplation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After the audition Beca was sent to her dorm by a tall furious blonde. "I don't care even if I don't get picked, at least I saw—"She said, but there was a knock on her door.

She opened the door only to find two sets of strong but gentle hands cover her head with a hood and drag her to somewhere. "Who the fuck are you guys?" she said as she squirmed.

Beca pretended to be a good captive, for a little more while. After a few more minutes of being quiet,

"The sopranos: Jessica, Mary Elise, Lily. The mezzos: Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori. And our altos: Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley, and Beca." The unknown speaker said, pulling each hood after a name has been called.

Beca was creeped out by the place heck it was filled with candles, and smelled, weird.

"We shall begin the ritual by drinking the blood of every Bella that came before us." The blonde said sipping the red liquid in the cup and passing it on to the redhead that did the same, and passing it to Beca first to sip, and pass.

"Dude, I'm no vampire. I don't drink the blood of the sisters or whatever." She mumbled, trying to ignore a certain blonde's stare.

"Don't worry sweetheart, its Boone's Farm." The redhead said reassuringly, as she gave the cup to the younger Bella.

The cup has been passed around to each and every Bella. "Now time for the oath taking," The ginger said. "Now, place your scarves on your right hand and repeat after Aubrey." The redhead gave the spot to the regal blonde.

"I sing your name," she begun, "promise to fulfil the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." She said, and everyone else repeated.

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treble maker or may my vocal chords be ripped out by Lupa's pack." The blonde continued, unaware the she said the name 'Lupa'

When everyone finished making the Bella's ridiculous oath, the blonde announced. "You are all Bella's now." She smiled.

The lights opened and everybody was jumping up and down. "I want more of this!" Fat Amy exclaimed, grabbing the cup with Boone's Farm in it and finishing it in one gulp.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca was walking with Fat Amy beside her when Aubrey spoke. "Ladies welcome to aca-Initiation night. Prepare to soften the beach.

"I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in." the blonde beside her said excitedly.

"O—okay." Beca mumbled.

Beca was left standing at the seats near the bottom of the stairs. "Bad ass DJ Beca, Becaw!" the green eyed drunken brunette called her.

"Hey there coffee spiller, you're seriously drunk aren't you?" she smirked playfully.

"I'm not drunk at all your just blurry." He said grinning goofily.

"Maybe I should get you a drink so we can converse well, in a same level." He said leaving Beca alone.

Beca was glad that the drunken brunette left her. '_I don't want to get wasted at a party where I don't even trust anyone.' _She visualized. When suddenly a pair of gentle hands sent electric shocks to her body, it was Chloe.

"Hey!" the redhead exclaimed grabbing both of her hands. She whimpered at the touch, the redhead pulled her in close, _really really _close. "I'm so glad I met you." The redhead said.

Chloe drank a lot of beer already, but Beca got a funny feeling that she wasn't really drunk.

"I think we're going to be fast friends," she moved in closer to Beca and giggled.

"Oh. Yeah, well you saw me naked." She smiled and winked at the ginger with her inside joke.

"Yeah and I plan on doing that again." The ginger said, leaning in close to Beca.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca's lips were inches away from Chloe's, she mustered up all her strength to not lean in closer to seal their gap. '_Oh God, please Chloe, just make the move!'_ She said in her head.

"_Kiss me." _Chloe whispered to the brunette.

TBC

**A/N: okay so i ended it with a very intriguing cliff hanger, cause I don't know how Beca would react to Chloe's boldness, so that was it. ****_Reviews _****are highly appreciated ****_blah blah blah. _****Your reviews, your follows, your favorites, your choice. **

**Next chapter: Determined.**


	4. Determined

**A/N: Okay guys, I am so sorry for keeping you waiting for this update. I know some of you are pissed at me, feel free to do so. my muse has been neglecting me and I do not know how to continue this, but hey my muse is unpredictable, she let me write this in the middle of a class. Hey I'm weird that way. So my usual disclaimers: I do not own any of these characters, and probably never will I own them, they belong to whom created them, I am just in this for the fun. So I should not keep you waiting longer Chapter 4 everybody. :) Enjoy!**

_**Chapter insights:**_

_**Aca-people get claimed.**_

Chapter 4

"_Kiss me," _The redhead whispered. "Come on Beca, I know you want to." She teased.

" _I—I, "_Beca faltered. As a ferocious shade of red seep in her cheeks, the redhead noted on how she made the younger Bella blush with her words, the ginger smiled delightedly, and moved in closer, sealing their lips in a tentative kiss.

Beca's mind went into overdrive, '_Oh my God_' she thought repeatedly, as she felt a pair of soft sweet lips against hers. The kiss was hasty, but when they parted Beca was dazed for a few seconds.

Chloe laughed light-heartedly at the sight of the dazed brunette, '_she's so cute when she's glassy eyed_' she thought to herself. She took the brunettes hand in her own. "_Gods, I'm starting to think Aubrey's right._" She whispered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aubrey was watching her best friend earnestly while she was talking to a certain brunette when she saw the ginger kiss the petite brunette, her heart hammered and her nostrils flared with jealousy, she crossed her arms and mentally scolded herself. _'Pull it together Posen, you do not fall for alt girls, you don't even swing THAT way!'_ She thought, she heaved a dull sigh and got herself a cup of beer.

Aubrey sat at an empty row of benches when Fat Amy made her way over to her carrying her two cups of beer. "Hi there twiggie," Fat Amy greeted, "Why so glum?" she asked the older Bella.

"What?" she retorted, "Oh, it's nothing." Aubrey forced a small smile.

The younger blonde dropped the subject and smiled, "So there's like ten of us," she begun. Aubrey nodded her head looking at the contents of her cup.

"So, that means on of us is probably a lesbian." Fat Amy whispered.

"You think so huh?" she said, drinking her beer. "Which one do you think?" she said with another gulp of her drink.

"My money is one black beauty," she pointed over to the girl named Cynthia Rose who getting beer for a sexy brunette. "Don't tell her I said that." She said as she stood up pressing a finger on her lips.

"Yeah, my lips are sealed." She said as she mimed to zip her mouth. '_make that two Amy.' _She said in her mind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca was still in daze when she realized that her hands were intertwined with long slender fingers.

'_Oh my God is this for real?'_ she asked herself. She looked over to the redhead beside her.

"C—Chloe," she muttered, shocked that the ginger was still with her.

"Welcome back to earth Beca," she said jokingly, letting out a small giggle.

Beca blushed even more hearing the redhead say her name, she looked away. Avoiding those piercing blue eyes that held her gaze captive a while ago, "You want some beer?" the ginger offered.

"Uh, no thanks Chloe, I'm good." She said avoiding the ginger's eyes.

"Alright, but I'll be right back, this ginger needs her jiggle juice." She said as she stood up to get herself a cup of alcohol.

"Make good choices." She called after the ginger.

Beca sat down on the cold stone bench, still thinking about the kiss she and Chloe shared just moments ago. She sighed happily at the thought of soft lips pressing against hers.

Chloe came back quickly as she promised. "Hey there," she said drinking from her cup stumbling to sit down beside the brunette. "This ginger got her jiggle juice." She said beaming at Beca.

"Great," was all Beca mustered, "So—" Beca begun thinking of the kiss she shared with the redhead.

Chloe is amazing at reading emotions. Hey it rubs of when you had a satyr for a friend, and the redhead read the brunette's expression like a simple math test. '_Gods, she's regretting that I kissed her, but why did she let me?'_ the ginger thought confusedly.

"Beca you don't have to like it," she said frowning at the brunette. "I know that I acted so rashly and I barely know you but—"their conversation was cut short by a loud growl behind them.

"_ Di Immortales!"_ Chloe shouted. As she grabbed Beca by wrist and pulled her towards a huge crown of aca-people that have gold weapons? No, it's bronze.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A black shadow leapt out of the woods, it has razor sharp teeth and paws, it was a huge black mastiff with a maw of a lion and the size of an elephant. Everybody was tense.

Beca could not believe her eyes, '_Is this thing for real?'_ she thought. '_No, they must have drugged me; this is just all in my head.'_ She let out a loud laugh. "You dudes are just messing with us noobs right?" She mused.

"Beca please be quiet!" Aubrey shouted. "Just hide behind Chloe." She motioned over to a worried redhead.

"Beca come on, let Aubrey and Bumper handle this." She beckoned Beca to come over.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca did as she was told; she sat behind Chloe who was holding a dagger. The redhead looked down right murderous.

"Ares to me!" a guy named bumper yelled. As he brought out a double-edged sword, ready to strike the shadow. Although Beca kept thinking on how much a little bronze sword to a huge black mastiff, she watched the blonde carrying something in her hands.

Aubrey took in a deep breath and all of Beca's body hair stood up. '_How did she do that?'_ she said looking at the blonde who just turned the air electric.

The blonde electrocuted the mace canister she was holding, it was a gift from her dad that was passed on by her sister. The mace canister unlocked and produced a long bronze spear, and to top of your scare-meter the darn thing was electric too.

Beca could not believe her eyes, Aubrey was literally flickering with blue tiny lightning bolts, her deep blue eyes glowed in rage at the beast in front of her.

The creature tensed at the sight of the first weapon, it took a tentative step backwards, but decided to move in on it's would be prey.

Bumper and Aubrey moved synchronized with each other, attacking from both sides of the beast, Aubrey struck her spear at the creature's torso while Bumper dived in baseball style to stick his sword to the belly of the over-grown dog. The creature did not even have the time to defend itself. As soon as Bumper's sword came in contact with the beast's body, the beast howled in pain as it burst in to a shower of yellow stinky sand and dog fur.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca's mouth was agape. She was staring wide-eyed at Aubrey, and not that her hair was covered in dog fur, or anything. Beca couldn't still believe what she saw Aubrey do. She was amazed at the sight of the blonde so fierce in battle, or just _that _battle.

"W—what happened exactly?" Beca stammered. As Aubrey walked up to them, she still can't believe what she saw.

"I guess Chloe should answer your inquiries Beca, I'm not in the mood to answer them myself, so just humor me?" The blonde said as she walked away from the younger Bella.

Chloe was staring at the ground when she mumbled something, she was not herself since they kissed, or maybe before that. "It's claiming day today," she whispered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As if on cue everybody who was new to the aca-world was claimed one by one, except for a certain group, _The Bellas_.

The Bellas watched as everybody in the area got claimed. The BHU Harmonics was all sons and daughters of Hectate, Hephaestus, and Hades, while the High Notes were mostly sons and daughters of two gods only; Demeter and Dionysious. And two new people from the Trebles were claimed also. It turned out to be that the tall sea green-eyed brunette was a son of Poseidon, and the other guy Leo was a son of Hermes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chloe took Beca to a familiar path in the woods, where they sat at a large clump of boulders; the brunette registered the pure look of sadness on the ginger's face.

"So you mind telling me what happened back there?" Beca said, not looking at the redhead.

"That was a hellhound from the fields of Punishment. Every time we get invaded by kindly ones, it's because there is a seriously powerful demigod around," she replied to the brunette, "because you guys are getting recognized by your godly parents." She sighed after what she said.

"Whoa," Beca raised an eyebrow. "Hellhound, Fields of Punishment, Demigod, Godly parent?" the brunette said sitting closer to the redhead as much as possible. "What the hell are you talking about Chlo? And how did Bumper's sword cut that thing?" she asked further.

"I mean that _you_ Beca Mitchel, you are a demigod." The ginger said harshly as she pointed Beca when she said 'you' "And that was no ordinary sword, that is a double edged _celestial bronze _sword." the redhead said.

"You have got to be kidding me. Me? A demi—"the younger Bella begun but the redhead cut her off.

"Yes Beca, you are a demigod, you are a half blood Beca. Face it you're one of us." She muttered turning away from the brunettes gaze.

"I—I can't be." Was all the response Beca could muster.

"Yes you are, have you experienced anything weird, or did you ever see things that no one else sees?" she asked the brunette. Beca just nodded at her questions.

"It's because you don't see like a mortal's eye. Beca you could see through the _Mist_." The ginger said.

"Okay you officially lost me here." The brunette exclaimed.

"Look, I'm pretty sure that you were kicked out on a lot of schools, and you're probably diagnosed with ADHD and mild dyslexia." The redhead said with confidence.

"How did you know all of that?" said the brunette, obviously shocked to hear the redhead talk about her past. "Have you been looking into my records or something?" the brunette mused.

"No. I experienced all of that Beca, most of us here has. You see through the mist because you have keen eyes, and yes some of those teachers wanted you medicated because you can see through their disguises,and your ADHD is _not_ bad because those are your battle reflexes, they keep you alive in battle. Plus your dyslexia is because your brain is not really for reading English, your brain is hard wired for Greek and Latin." The redhead said without even pausing to look at Beca in the eyes.

"Look if I am as you say that I am how—"but the redhead did not let her finish what she was about to say.

"Barden has magical boundaries, it's protected by woodland magic, and this section of the campus is where the magic is strongest." She said still avoiding the brunettes questioning eyes. "Ordinary humans cannot get through here." She pointed over the entrance to the trees that they came in.

"Okay, Chlo I'll humor you, if I am a half blood, what's my other half?" she sarcastically asked. "I mean I know that I'm half human, but what's the other half?" she said sarcastically.

"I think you know what Beca, considering your dad's job. I think of all people _you should know._" The ginger said as she was getting up. "we should probably get back the party might be over, and Aubrey would kill me for not having you back in her sight." Said the ginger without facing Beca, and continued walking.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca and Chloe came back from the forest, with Beca lost in thought and Chloe looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey," The tall blonde called after her best friend. "She claimed yet?" she asked the ginger and looked at Beca.

Chloe just shook her head and made her way back to the drink table. Aubrey followed the ginger and sat down with her.

"Well they have," the blonde said dejectedly pointing at the rest of the members whom were happily chatting amongst themselves.

"That's nice Brey," the ginger said half-heartedly.

"What's wrong Chlo?" the blonde asked, her voice filled with worry.

"I'm just wondering who her parent is, that's all" the ginger muttered.

"I have a feeling that it'll be soon Chlo don't worry." The blonde said comfortingly and placed a friendly hand on the redhead's shoulders.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca was still shaken up on what Chloe said to her. '_You're a demigod, Beca face it your one of us.'_ She keeps on hearing those words, _demigod._ '_was it true? Am I a demigod? Then I'm—I'm'_ as she thought what she was, she was running towards the blonde and the ginger that sat together.

"_God!_" she yelled, "I'm fucking half God!" she exclaimed at the top of her voice, like she was convincing herself.

"Well, well. If it isn't Captain Obvious." The blonde retorted with sharpness in her voice. "Yes dumb ass _you are _half fucking God." The blonde mocked.

"Oh, then who's my godly parent?" Beca asked.

"Undetermined. Although it would not be too long," The blonde responded.

"Bet you girls I know who it is," said a smirking Goth that jumped off the highest branch of the tree next to them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jesse was looking intently at everybody around him, he was finally somebody, well just hours ago he wouldn't realize that his dad was an all-powerful Earthshaker, Stormbringer, "and Father of horses? Whats up with that," he mumbled to himself.

He studied Greek Mythology in high school so it wasn't hard when they announced that he was a son of Poseidon, Jesses loved that guy. He thinks it so awesome to command the sea and everything in it. '_Yeah, my dad is awesome'_ he thought.

Just as he was going to go looking for Beca, he found himself looking at a cool looking raven-haired girl, who just fell down from the trees.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca was listening to the Goth talk, "I've seen a pair of grey eyes like yours shorty. And you two have a lot in common." She was so keen at listening to what the raven haired girl has to say and didn't notice that she was glowing so bright it nearly blinded anyone that stares at her for more than a second.

Chloe's eyes lit up as she saw Beca glow; literally glow, like she had been injected with liquid light. The redhead was anticipating this moment, when Beca's godly parent claims her, and she was hoping that they do not have the same godly parent.

When the light surrounding Beca faded, an image of an owl appeared above her head, which made her look stupid. '_Great'_ she thought '_my godly parent is the god of owls'_ she rolled her eyes at the thought.

When the Goth spoke again "Hail Beca Mitchel; daughter of Athena, goddess of war, courage, inspiration, law and justice, just warfare, strategy, the arts, crafts and best weaver, of all." The raven haired girl said.

TBC

**A/N: okay so I ended this big cause I know how it is to be on the edge! anyways, I kinda used some Percy Jackson references here. I was reading the book while I was making this, so please people feel free to criticize my work, REVIEWS are highly appreciated ****_blah blah blah. _****Your reviews, your follows, your favorites, your choice. **

**Next chapter: Satur-date **


	5. Satur-date

**A/N: Tada! An update, I'm making up to those who wanted to kill me the other day for my late update, so here! _I want to kill her everyday_, oh shut up muse, you know I'm sick here. _Oh yes the big baby sick that's why she wrote this update. _i wrote this update muse so my readers don't have to wait in vain for the next one. _yeah right boring._ Ignore my muse, she's cranky today and now without further ado Chapter 5. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these lovely characters, even if i did want to own them. I am just in this for the fun. :)**

Chapter 5

When the Goth spoke again "Hail Beca Mitchel; daughter of Athena, goddess of war, courage, inspiration, law and justice, just warfare, strategy, the arts, crafts and best weaver, of all." The raven haired girl said.

Beca was shocked when the Goth girl spoke '_Athena? How can it be her?'_ She thought, she suddenly thought of the time when her dad thought her how to weave and she was so good at it some artists heard about her works and bought it, and then there was a time that she saw a large spider in their cup board and came running to her father's arms. She shuddered at these thoughts that entered her mind.

"She's," Beca spoke. "I mean my mom is Arachne's enemy right? It is Arachne right?" she inquired to the Goth girl who was talking.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but spiders hate you, and if there is a spider within a meter of you, it'll creep you to hell." The Goth explained.

The raven haired girl paused suddenly, "I've never seen grey eyes like yours in a long time." The raven haired girl said her voice filled with sadness.

"Why? Is there someone else who had grey eyes like me?" Beca asked, she noted the clear sadness in those sky blue eyes.

"Well Beca, aside from your mom there were plenty, They saved the world plenty of times, those demigods were before your time, and they're in Olympus now. I don't get to see them often because I have to be here and take care of the hunters. "The Goth said.

"Wait," Beca said curiosity in her mind. "Hunters, Olympus? As in Mount Olympus?" the brunette asked.

"Yes. I am the lieutenant of the hunters. My name is Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, eternal maiden of the Hunters of Lady Artemis." Said Thalia proudly, "Any more questions _wise girl_?" The Goth let out a small laugh.

Beca looked at Aubrey and Chloe with searching eyes. "And _you_ guys knew I was a demigod?" The brunette asked as she raised a brow at the older Bellas.

"Well, we had a fair share of speculations about you," Aubrey begun. "And if you weren't a demigod you wouldn't see that hellhound, but you did." The blonde explained.

"And _who _is your _Godly_ parent?" she said using finger quotes at the word 'Godly'

"Thalia is my sister; we're both daughters of Zeus. Well we're half-sisters." Aubrey said with a small smile.

"And you Chlo?" Beca said as she looked at Chloe.

"I am a daughter of the Goddess Aphrodite." The ginger mumbled her head on Aubrey's shoulder.

Beca turned to face Thalia, "So everybody in this school is a demigod?" She asked losing her patience.

"No, Barden is filled with mortals, demigods and monsters." Thalia explained. "And by monsters I mean like that hellhound that you saw earlier, yeah there's more of that in Barden." Thalia finished explaining.

"O—Okay," was all Beca could manage.

"You'll see them at camp anyways. The other demigods so don't worry shorty, you'll get to meet everybody." Thalia said and gave her a wink.

"Well we should all get back to our dorms." Aubrey interrupted carrying a sleeping Chloe in her arms. "Sis, mind if you help me with Chloe." She said looking at her sister pleadingly. Beca took this as an excuse to leave.

"Sure." The Goth said to her sister. "Oh and wise girl," Thalia called after the brunette.

"What?" Beca said as she turned back to the Goth calling her name.

"Your sister told me to give this to the next child of Athena that I meet." Thalia said handing over a beat-up Yankees hat that holds a celestial bronze dagger.

"Sorry, but I'm not a Yankees fan." The brunette said pushing the gifts away.

"This was from your mom," The Goth explained. "Well technically this was your sister's but it was a gift from your mom, and she's passing it on to you." The raven haired girl finished explaining.

"O—kay but I'm still not a Yankees fan." Beca teased.

"Same here, see you around wise girl." She said walking back to her sister.

"Oh. Thalia," Beca yelled. "What was my sister's name?" She shouted at the Goth.

"Annabeth, Her name is Annabeth Chase!" She shouted back grinning towards the brunette.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca got to her dorm after fifteen minute of walking, her legs were tired, but her mind was still racing from all the things that happened tonight. She sighed in frustration.

Beca opened the door to reveal that her roommate was not in their dorm room, "Oh thank God the witch is away." She said out loud.

Beca lay in bed playing with her Yankees hat when she felt a hard thing rolled up inside it. Beca unrolled her baseball cap and found a ten inch dagger with a note attached to it.

'_Take care of this dagger, it has a long tragic history, but this dagger saved many lives. - Annabeth'_

Beca finished reading the note and looked at the dagger. "A long tragic history, but has saved many lives?" she thought.

Beca fell asleep with her finger curled up on the dagger and her Yankees cap.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay, okay." Aubrey shouted. "Just get the door Thalia, there's a spare key under the mat." The blonde pointed, trying to balance herself while carrying a slumbering Chloe in her arms.

Thalia opened the door nearly kicking it down because of her bossy little sister.

Thalia helped Aubrey carry Chloe to her room and plopped her on the bed. "Maybe we shouldn't let red get her jiggle juice next time?" Thalia said panting, her hands on her knees and wiping her brow.

"Agreed," Aubrey said mimicking her sister's position. "Now we better get some sleep." The blonde said heading her way to her room.

"I'll just crash on the couch." The Goth said to her sister getting some pillows to sleep on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chloe was dreaming she was sure of it. She was back at the initiation night her lips crashed against Beca's in a heated kiss, Chloe noted on how soft the brunette's lips were and how Beca kissed her back, suddenly there was loud growling around them, they were alone and her dagger _Katoptris_ was missing.

Beca pulled away from the kiss but did not let go of Chloe's hands, "_what was that?" _ Beca asked her eyes weary of what would happen.

Suddenly a great hellhound came bounding and bit Beca's torso, Beca kicked and shouted but Chloe was taken by surprise of the creature. The hellhound finally let go of a bloody Beca. "Ch—Chloe," Beca faltered.

Chloe was I tears when she saw Beca bleeding, "We need Nectar and Ambrosia!" the ginger shouted but there was no response. "Help us, can anybody hear me?" Chloe shouted more and more.

"Chloe, Chloe wake up for me please." Beca said her blue eyes filled with concern. '_Wait,_' Chloe thought Beca has grey eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aubrey can't sleep, images of her best friend kissing her alt girl crush was enough to keep her awake. "Posen do not do this to yourself, you do not fall for that girl, especially now that she's Chloe's girl." She whispered to herself.

Aubrey's attention was caught by a strangled cry from Chloe's room. The blonde quickly got up and ran her way to the ginger's room.

She peered her head through the door she when she remembered that she was unarmed; she forgot her spear in her room. She immediately she located her sister's shield, _Aegis_. She shuddered at the feeling of the shield on her arms, as Aegis spiraled out to reveal the head of the gorgon Medusa. She sucked up her fear at looking at her sister's shield that was patterned to match their father's shield.

She saw the redhead kicking and screaming. She thought that an invisible force was on her best friend. Aubrey jumped on Chloe's bed checking to see what is happening to the redhead. '_Chloe must be having a bad dream.'_ The blonde thought.

Aubrey was right. Chloe was dreaming, but demigod dreams are not just dreams they're glimpses of the future or past or what should have happened or maybe demigods have the same dreams as mortals, but demigod dreams really suck especially when she knows the guy responsible for their dreams, "Chloe, Chloe," Aubrey began to shake her best friend. "Chloe please wake up for me." The blonde cried. "Chlo, I'm sorry I have to do this you're in too deep." She said apologetically.

Aubrey took a deep breath and focused her energy in her hands; she would send a small shock to wake her best friend. She used her index fingers to send a small voltage of electricity to the sleeping form of her best friend.

Chloe woke with a start; she was panting and cold sweat trickling down on her forehead. "Brey," the ginger said looking at the blonde as he rubbed the sleep off her eyes. "What are you doing here? Why do you have Aegis on your arm?" the redhead questioned her best friend.

"You were shouting," the blonde said her voice full of concern. "Were you having a bad dream?"

Chloe looked guilty for waking her best friend up. "I'm sorry Brey, I just drank so much—" Chloe said but the blonde cut her off.

"Aca-scuse me, no Chlo its okay," The blonde said reading the expression on the ginger's face. "I wasn't sleeping yet." Aubrey noticed that Chloe winced, "You have a headache. I'll just grab some Tylenol and a glass of water. Be back in a sec." Aubrey said making her way to the kitchen.

Chloe's head was throbbing with pain, "I'll never get drunk again." The ginger chanted, "No matter how good the alcohol the high notes are giving out." She chuckled to herself.

Aubrey came back with two pills in one hand and a glass of water in her other. "Here, this'll help with the pain." The blonde said as she handed the pills and the glass of water.

"Thanks Brey," the ginger said. "Why don't you crash in here so you don't have to walk all the way to your room." The ginger suggested.

"Mmkay" the blonde replied with a yawn.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Beca I know you want to," the redhead teased.

"I—I," Beca faltered. As a ferocious shade of red seep in her cheeks, the redhead noted on how she made the younger Bella blush with her words, the ginger smiled delightedly, and moved in closer, sealing their lips in a tentative kiss.

It was a sweet kiss that grew with need, passion and want.

Beca broke the kiss, "WOW! That was, wow."

The ginger giggled "Look Becs, it your dad." Said the ginger pointing in their opposite direction, but her dad wasn't alone, he was with someone.

Beca looked at the woman her dad was with, she wore her hair in a neat bun, and was wearing a white button up blouse and black skinny jeans, and her eyes were the same color as storm clouds, grey piercing eyes.

"_Mom,_" Beca whispered.

Beca's dream shifted, she was suddenly alone in a dark cave, "Hello!" she shouted. "Is anyone here?" She asked, though the eerie silence is making her skin crawl she thought of her mom. "_Mom, help me please._" She yelled pleadingly. Suddenly she was holding a rope it was leading through somewhere, but there was light at the far end of the tunnel, so Beca grabbed the rope and began to follow where it leads.

Beca heard something moving behind her and a voice whispering "_bring the girl to me."_ The voice whispered. Beca heard more scuttling noises behind her and began to quicken her pace. It was her most feared creature, she past some cobwebs along her way and that confirmed of the thing that was chasing her.

She was nearing the end of the tunnel when a huge spider with a head of a woman blocked her way, "Going somewhere my sweet?" the woman asked as she aimed her webs at Beca.

Beca woke with a start, her covers gone, and she was drenched in her sweat. She reached for her comforting dagger that her sister gave her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

8 am Beca was supposed to be meeting her dad today, she should be happy that she would be spending time with her dad, and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She did her usual routine; she jogged around the campus for forty-five minutes and got two espressos then she'd jog back to her dorm room.

Her roommate came back 4 am in the morning looking like hell waking up Beca in the process, when Beca asked where she's been she made weird hissing noises. Which Beca got creeped out.

Beca was on her way to her dorm when she bumped into Thalia.

"Hey, there Beca." The Goth greeted.

"Hey yourself," The brunette greeted back

"So where are you headed to?" Asked the Goth beaming at the brunette,

"Oh, to my dorm," Beca answered

"Oh sure, and uh Beca could you carry that dagger and baseball cap I gave you anywhere you go?" the Goth requested.

"Sure, but I don't play baseball." The brunette said with a smile.

"Like I said, it's from your mom. You'll figure it out when you wear it anyways. Just keep the dagger concealed and the cap in your back pocket." The raven haired girl said as she walked away.

"Sure thing Thalia," Beca yelled after the blonde.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as Beca got to her dorm, she hid her dagger in her pants and tucked the Yankees cap in her pocket. '_I got to try this cap later and see what so special about it_' she thought.

Beca grabbed her phone to text her dad, and noticed that there was a text from her dad's girlfriend.

_Waiting for you at the pool area.-Sheila_

Beca thought that it was weird that her dad's girlfriend was in campus to pick her up. She sighed and left her dorm.

Beca arrived at the pool area after minute's worth of walk. She found her dad's girlfriend sitting at the far end of the pool. '_Why is she even here?'_ Beca thought.

"Hey Sheila!" Beca yelled at the older woman.

Sheila didn't talk she just motioned Beca to come over.

Beca came over to where Sheila was. "Hey," she said. "You ready to go?" Beca asked the older woman.

There were only a couple of people in the pool area enjoying the coolness of the place, Sheila looked left and right. Beca gave the woman a quizzical look.

Sheila made a loud hissing noise, "yesssssss, I am ready, ssssssshhhhheeee wantssssssss you alive you know." Giving Beca a wicked grin to bare her fangs at the brunette, who was so caught off guard

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca barely had time to register what was happening, she was so surprised to see her dad's girlfriend change into a monster that had scaly skin and body and two snake trunks for her legs.

"Wh—What are you?" Beca stuttered.

"Oh, you know me young daughter of Athena, I am _δράκαινα_"

'_Dracaena'_ Beca thought. "You're a female dragon."

"Yesssssssss, I am glad that you caught on my dear demigod, but sssssssssshe wantsss you alive." The dracaena said again as the monster launched herself at Beca.

But the brunette quickly rolled to the other side, she thought of dodging the creature long enough for her to get her dagger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chloe was walking to clear her mind she had been spacing out on everybody since the initiation night, because all she can think about was the look on Beca's face after they kissed. She went to the pool area to clear her head, that place calms her even though that it was the least protected area in Barden, it wasn't normal for her to look for a fight, she would never harm even the ugliest of monsters.

Chloe went to the pool side to dangle her feet and free her mind of her worries when her attention was caught by something at the far end of the pool.

"Holy shit," she cursed loudly, as she ran to the opposite side of where she was.

She saw Beca dodging and rolling to avoid the monster's strikes and saw that a celestial bronze dagger was lying on the ground far from the brunette's reach.

Chloe was quick to think, but it was a pretty stupid idea she thought of.

"Hey ugly," she yelled at the monster gaining the monster's attention. "Dracaena's are not allowed to be here, especially ugly ones." The redhead mocked the monster.

"My, Oh my, the daughter of the love Goddess wantsssss to play too?" the snake woman smirked. "I ssssshall bring you to your gravessss demigodsssssss." She roared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca quickly stood up and scooped her dagger from the ground when Chloe stalled for her, "Now, or never." She muttered. She charged at the beast yelling: "Hey, ugly!" to get the monster's attention, "time to go bye-bye." She said as her dagger came in contact with the snake woman's neck.

The monster disintegrated in a pile of yellow powder the smell of sulfur and a loud wail.

"That's gross." Said the brunette brushing off any monster dust that was on her, she noticed the redhead beside her.

"Beca, are you okay? Did you get hurt or anything?" the ginger said her voice full of worry.

"I'm fine seriously," the brunette said avoiding the redhead's gaze. "See, just a few cuts and scratches, and probably a few more bruises later but seriously Chlo, I'm okay." Beca said as she smiled light-heartedly to the redhead.

Chloe was on the verge of crying but held it together, she pulled the brunette into a hug and nestled her head on the smaller girl's shoulders. "Don't you dare do that again Mitchel," the redhead started to scold the younger Bella.

"Sorry, Chloe, I don't usually go looking for trouble, it usually finds me instead." She teased the older Bella.

Beca's phone vibrated several times before she finally looked at who it is.

_Sheila and I are going on a date honey, sorry to cancel our dinner, she wanted to surprise me.- Dad_

"What is it?" Chloe asked looking at the sudden expression of the brunette. Chloe read the text that Beca's dad sent to her, "They're following your dad, that's how they knew about your dad's girlfriend." Chloe said.

"So much for our father-daughter dinner tonight," Beca said mournfully.

"That can be arranged Mitchel. Let's go back to my dorm." the redhead suggested.

"Okay, should I wear something fancy?" the younger Bella teased.

Chloe let out a giggle, "Shall we?" asked the redhead offering an arm to the younger woman.

"As you wish m'lady," The brunette said taking the redheads arm.

"We should tell Thalia, and the others about the Dracaena's attack." Chloe suggested.

"Yeah, we probably should." Beca answered back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca and Chloe walked hand in hand. Not that Beca didn't want it, but it's just that the redhead didn't know the term personal space.

"What do you say to a demigod breakfast?" Chloe asked with a bright smile. 'I know a place where demigods are welcome and very well protected." The ginger said winking at Beca.

"Uh, okay then." Was all Beca could reply.

Chloe pulled her towards the pathway to the trees, Beca remembered this place because of the huge pile of boulders that they sat on.

Chloe pulled on Beca's arm, she took the brunette around the pile of the boulders in to a clearing. Chloe touched a rock that was etched with "ανοίξει το δρόμο για την κατασκήνωση μισό-αίμα," Chloe read while she traced the other pattern of the rock.

Beca immediately translated it to Roman and in to English. "deschide drumul spre tabara de jumătate de sânge, open the way to camp half-blood?" Beca said as she looked at Chloe to reassure her that she wasn't crazy.

The trees shook, and revealed a tunnel. Beca walked closely to Chloe, the redhead noticed how nervous the brunette is, "Your getting the hang of Greek and Roman huh?'' Chloe asked.

"Yeah, it comes to me like moths to flame, especially when I'm reading." Beca explained with a smile.

"Well then Beca, I'm not letting you wait longer, coz we're here." the redhead said as she stopped dead in their tracks.

Beca looked at the redhead and raised a brow, "where exactly are we Chlo?" the younger Bella asked.

Chloe smiled brightly at the brunette. "Welcome to the safe haven of demigods Beca, Welcome to _Camp Half-blood._" Chloe said as she pulled on Beca's hands.

TBC

**A/N: Yey! Beca and Chloe are okay! after having that mini fight. Okay I wouldn't call it a fight but hey, who cares right? _I care you self-righteous bitch! nanami the readers care_. Okay sorry muse, right on to the usual part, _yes nanami the part where you get boring._ Shut up muse. Okay so Reviews are highly appreciated. Your reviews, your, follows, your favorites, your choice. **

**Next chapter: Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.**


	6. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

**A/N: So I'm back! Since i was so busy with school and such, and It's vacation today! Yay! ****_Yes yay! we are soo back, ain't we nanami? _****Yes muse we are back. So I won't keep you guys waiting long. chapter 6. Enjoy! **

**My usual disclaimers: I do not own anything even if I wanted to own them. **

Chapter 6

Chloe smiled brightly at the brunette. "Welcome to the safe haven of demigods Beca, Welcome to _Camp Half-blood._" Chloe said as she pulled on Beca's hands.

Beca was surprised to see a clearing in the forest with the creek. The forest was amazing but then Chloe brought out her dagger, "These woods are stocked with monsters, so if I were you I'd use protection." The ginger said. Beca didn't need to be told twice and brought out her dagger.

Both girls walked until they saw the end of the creek, Beca blinked at the sight of the valley, she blinked obsessively at the sight, "Oh my God Chlo, is this a dream? Am I dreaming coz this is," Beca blabbered. "_WOW!_ This is so amazing Chloe." The brunette said looking at everything.

"Wait till you see the stables, you'll love it," the ginger said smiling at the excited brunette.

"Wait," The brunette said stopping the redhead in her tracks, "Where are we? Is this place still in Barden?" The younger Bella asked.

"Well, the Gods placed the camp strategically," the ginger explained. "All thanks to your mom." The ginger smiled at the brunette when she was done talking.

"Okay so why Barden?" The brunette inquired more.

"Well, the Gods have two forms." The redhead started. "Greek and Roman, both really alive and _producing_,and wanted to keep both children in one place. Well except your mom, " the ginger said looking at the younger Bella earnestly.

"Why _except_ my mom?" the brunette raised a brow.

"Well your mom didn't like the whole Greek to Roman thing." Chloe explained. "But when the thing blew over Athena became _just _Athena, and everyone was at peace." The ginger finished her speech.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Chloe mentioned the name of Beca's mom, there was a distant rumble in the sky. Chloe looked up afraid of something that may happen.

Beca regarded this, "What?" she looked at the ginger quizzically.

"You have to be careful with throwing names and stuff around here, because the _Gods_ have ears like a hawk." The ginger whispered. "Now on with the tour," the redhead said as she pulled on a confused brunette.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chloe showed Beca first to the Pegasus stables, and liked it so much she wanted to ride one of the winged horses, but the redhead pulled the younger Bella away from the stables before she could get any more ideas. The ginger then showed the Beca the strawberry fields, the first time the brunette had seen _satyrs_ in person working their nature magic to the plants. Chloe then brought the brunette over to the forges, but immediately Beca didn't like the temperature there, but apparently she wanted to make a double-edged sword so she can cut her roommate into pieces, the redhead then showed Beca the sword arena, the brunette loved the architecture of the arena, she wanted to know how it was built and such, the ginger just rolled her eyes, she noted on how the little girl inside of Beca was slowly coming out in to the open.

Beca noticed that the ginger beside her was staring with a wide smile on her face, "You're staring," Beca teased the ginger.

"Am not," said the ginger averting the brunettes gaze as a small blush sets in her cheeks. "Let's see the cabins. You do want to meet your siblings don't you?" Chloe said entwining her hands with Beca's.

Feeling Chloe's fingers tangled in hers made Beca's spine tingle and make her legs like Jell-O inside, but she used all her will power not to pull the redhead in a kiss like in her dream.

They reached the cabins just in time for breakfast when everybody is in line for their meal, "Hey Chloe," called a pretty girl from a cabin that has a painted roof, with pillars and a blue-and-white checkerboard deck with steps and gray walls. It was filled with beautiful girls with designer clothing and very good-looking, handsome boys outside.

Chloe waved at the raven haired beauty and walked towards the cabins dragging Beca along. "Hey there Cayl," the ginger greeted, "Hey yourself sis," the raven haired girl with purple eyes said. "Who's the new kid?" the purple eyed beauty asked the ginger.

"Oh Cayl, this is Beca." The redhead introduced, "Beca, this is my sister Cayl second in command in the Aphrodite cabin." Said the ginger finishing the awkward introductions, "So breakfast?" the redhead asked.

"Yup, the conch should blow in just—"Cayl said but her words cut short by a distant sound of the conch horn. "Okay Aphrodite cabin, let's get some fabulous breakfast." Cayl commanded.

Beca was just looking at everyone in the Aphrodite cabin, '_wow, they're all. So—_'her thought was cut short by the redhead tugging at her arm. "Let's go Beca, we need to have breakfast too." The ginger demanded.

Chloe introduced her to some of her siblings that were headed to the mess hall. "This is your newly claimed sister guys, her name is Beca." The redhead introduced.

Beca gave a slight wave at her newfound siblings before having herself dragged by a hyper redhead.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca and Chloe got some plates of toast, eggs, bacon and some mixed fruit for their dessert, Beca was going to sit down at the Aphrodite table when Chloe fakes a cough. "We need to get to the brazier first, offerings to the Gods." The ginger stated, Beca got up reluctantly to follow the redhead.

Beca noticed that the campers were indeed lined up to the braziers they were picking the best on their plates, the most golden brown toast, the longest strip of bacon, the ripest of their mixed fruits. Beca was thinking on how the Gods are able to like the smell of burning food, when the redhead in front of her spoke, "it doesn't smell that bad you know, take a whiff later and see for yourself." The redhead said smiling at the surprised brunette; the ginger seemed to have read what was on Beca's mind that time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was Chloe's turn for her offering; she picked the juiciest and longest strip of her bacon and held it up, "To Aphrodite." The ginger said as she dropped the strip of bacon into the brazier.

Beca did the same when it was her turn at the brazier, "Mom—"the brunette whispered. "To Athena." And dropped the ripest strawberry to from her plate, when she smelled the smoke it didn't hurt her nostrils, it smelled like chocolates, and warm pizzas baking in the oven. When a certain ginger pulled her towards the beach. '_wait there can't be a beach here, Barden is on top of a mountain._' She thought to herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a scenic view, the sun hung brightly in the morning, the satyrs and some color-coded girls or _nymphs_ as Chloe explained delivered more food to the campers, and there was the goblets that filled itself with whatever you wanted, _non-alcoholic_ though, (or not until its sing along night at the amphitheatre) Beca and Chloe were eating in silence, avoiding each other's gaze when Beca broke the silence, "Chlo, I was having these dreams." The brunette said.

"What kind of dreams?" the ginger asked edging towards the younger Bella

Beca wanted to say the dream that she had in where she kissed the redhead beside her and saw her Mom, either that or the lady spider in her dream.

"Chloe, if everything in here is true, then _Arachne_ is true?" the brunette asked.

"Beca you're changing the subject, what was the dream?" the ginger insisted with her eyes filled with concern

The brunette decided to tell Chloe her whole dream, she mustered up every ounce of courage she had in her tiny body.

"I had this dream last night. We were back in the initiation night, and then _I kissed you_," the brunette rambled. "And then I saw my mom and dad together and then there was this lady spider, I mean she was a spider with the head of a lady, holy shit I'm rambling." The shorter girl rambled more

Chloe was gaping at the short brunette from the time that the shorter girl mentioned that she had a dream of kissing the redhead. '_I had this dream last night. We were back at the initiation night and then I KISSED YOU.'_ (Cue dramatic echo on I kissed you) the thought lingered in her mind for a few minutes before snapping back into reality when the brunette told her the dream about the spider lady.

"Wait whoa, back up for a minute Becs," Chloe's gaze fixed on grey orbs. "Lady Spider? What did she want in your dream?" the ginger asked with concern in her voice.

"Someone was chasing me, when I got to the exit of the tunnel she was there and I think that she wanted to capture me or something." The brunette said anxiously.

"Okay Becs, we need to go to the big house to talk to Chiron," the ginger said seriously as she got up from the beach. "You need to tell Chiron everything okay, _everything."_ The ginger told Beca.

"O—okay." Was all Beca could respond to the ginger when she laced their hands together again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The walk from the beach to the was fairly tiring, it's that or Beca is out of shape cause the redhead beside her didn't even break a sweat.

The four story sky-blue and white colonial house was impressive the house had so much history in it, and so much power it held.

Chloe was still thinking of Beca's dream it kept appearing in her head, '_she said she kissed me,'_ the redhead thought '_did she really wanted to kiss me that night? She dreamt of me.'_ Suddenly realizing the happy thought, '_oh my Gods, she dreamt of me, Beca the badass DJ dreamt of me.'_ She said in her head.

A big smile crept on Chloe's face, Beca took notice of this, "Chlo, why are you smiling?" the brunette said with a puzzled look on her face.

Chloe looked at her feet avoiding those grey orbs she loved the most. "I, uh it's nothing Beca." The redhead said shyly.

"You don't fool me Beale," the brunette said jokingly as she squeezed the redhead's hands, giving her an encouraging smile. "Come on Chlo spit it out, it can't be that bad." The smaller girl said.

"I was sorta thinking about," the redhead started.

Beca looked at the ginger straight in the eyes; those bright blue eyes that made Beca fall head over heels for its owner.

"I was thinking of your dream." The redhead said.

"Which part of it?" the brunette asked.

"The part where you kissed me," he redhead whispered.

Beca read the ginger's expression and soon confirmed her thought when she heard the redhead whisper the words _you kissed me._

"Oh, that well you know the brain in the dream mode and uh,uh, uh." The brunette rambled as she looked at the gingers eyes again.

"It's okay Beca," the redhead said as she brought back her previous mood. "Did you like the way we kissed." Chloe said pressing her body against Beca.

"I—I, Ye—ah." The brunette stuttered at her words, '_God, help me please, this ginger will be the death of me.'_ She thought.

"Well maybe I should kiss you more often then," the redhead said jokingly parting their bodies, "Okay, so you just have to tell Chiron your dream okay." The redhead said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

Beca pouted when Chloe distanced herself "You know you have the habit of invading my space woman." The brunette said with a smirk on her lips, she wanted to capture those lips that she wanted so much, '_it's too early, plus this girl looks like a one-night-stand kinda girl.'_ She said in her head.

"Why thank you Miss Mitchell, I have been told." The ginger said as she stuck a tongue at the shorter girl.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They walked to the porch still holding hands, waiting for someone to answer. The door was opened by a tall, buff dude with blonde hair.

"Hey Argus, is Chiron here?" Chloe asked the dude named Argus.

The man only pointed to where Chiron would be; in this case he was in the lounge.

Beca and Chloe walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, Beca could hear the faintest sound of clip-clopping of hooves. '_Wait, the stables were far from here.'_ The brunette looked at Chloe, the redhead answered with a bright smile she always wore every time she was around the younger Bella.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chloe went in the room first, followed by Beca who was completely surprised to see who this Chiron really is.

Chiron stood in full _centaur_ form with his collection of Elvis Presley's Greatest Hits album in his hands, "Well Hello there young daughter of Athena." The centaur said with a friendly smile.

"Whoa!" was all the small brunette could reply

"Beca, this is Chiron, he is our activities director here at camp half-blood," the redhead introduced the man, (or maybe half-man) "Chiron this is—" Chloe began but Chiron interrupted.

"Yes Chloe I know a Daughter of the war Goddess when I see one, welcome Beca Mitchell to Camp Half-Blood. I sure hope you are enjoying yourself." Chiron said.

"Yeah, you're a centaur." Beca blurted out, covering her mouth after realizing what she said.

"Yes child I am, half man, half horse. I am Chiron." Chiron introduced himself.

"_The _Chiron, the one that taught Hercules and other heroes?" the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Yes that Chiron," Chiron said smiling at the brunette. "So what brings you here?" he said looking at Chloe.

"Well Beca has to tell you something, it's something about a dream." Chloe told the centaur. "Go on Becs tell him, and you better tell him _everything_."

Beca reluctantly told Chiron her whole dream, she furiously blushed when she told him about the part where she dreamt of kissing Chloe, when she finished telling the story Chiron spoke, "You best be ready child, you need to train in order to be ready if you were to be attacked." The Old man said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Chiron, earlier today at Barden, Beca was attacked by a dracaena by the pool and we killed before it killed us." Chloe said remembering the event earlier that day.

"Well then you need to train with Beca in case that you need it in the future," Chiron said. "And you will need it eventually." Chiron finished.

"Okay, but how do I train with this?" Beca asked bringing out her dagger.

"Ah, yes it is natural to be curious on how to fight with only a knife, but as your sister said before, 'knives are for the quickest, bravest and smartest fighters' and I believe that you are a smart fighter." Chiron said as he walked towards the door. "Train hard, and maybe I will teach you when summer comes." With that he exited the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chloe looked at the clock in the lounge it read 10am. "Oh shit, we need to go Becs," Chloe stood up dragging the brunette along with her.

"Why are you in a hurry? We both don't have classes today remember." Beca stated mater of factly.

"Yes Beca we don't have classes, but we have Bella's rehearsals today." Chloe muttered under her breath. "And if we're late Brey is going to kill us, or worst, kick us out of the group." Chloe said as she ran the track back to Barden with a scared Beca at her heels.

"Good point Chlo, let's run for it." The brunette said.

**A/N: So for the next chapter goes back to the Pitch perfect story line so It doesn't get boring. So on to the usual things. Reviews, please. They are so welcome and appreciated. Your Favorite Author/Story, Your Follow Author/Story, Your choice. (Make Good Choices!)  
**

**Next Chapter: Practice makes us Pitch Perfect**


	7. Practice makes us Pitch Perfect

**A/N: Hello beautiful Aca-people! I am back! I'm truly deeply sorry that i haven't got to update as fast, cause its vacation and procrastination got to me, add it to the lazy days that i had, and boom no fanfic update. I do not promise that i can update fast but I do try, okay without further ado lovely people, here is chapter 7**

Chapter 7

Beca and Chloe were out of breath but they kept on running, they don't want to face the wrath of the daughter of Zeus, Chloe has experienced those before.

"Come on slow poke, keep up with me or Aubrey will have your butt on a stick." The ginger said encouraging the brunette to run faster.

Beca responded with a grunt and a roll of her eyes, she kept running faster because her ginger friend did not have the time to wait for her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After fifteen minutes of non-stop running they have reached the auditorium in time before the all the Bellas are there.

"Hey Chlo, aren't we too early?" Beca asked the ginger.

"Just a bit, so we can rest before rehearsals." Said the ginger grabbing a water bottle set atop the table. "Just rest for a while okay?" Chloe said walking over to where Beca was sitting.

The brunette just rolled her eyes at the ginger, '_God, this girl will certainly be the death of me." _Beca thought.

After another five minutes all the Bellas were in the auditorium loitering around.

"Man the old Bellas was hot." The black girl with short pink hair said looking at the pictures of the previous Bellas

"Hmmm, yea they kept it tight." Fat Amy said shrugging her shoulders at the pink haired girl looking at Beca when Aubrey announced "Okay Sopranos in the front and Altos in the back."

Beca complied with the blue eyed dictator and took her seat behind a blonde girl.

"As you can see, Kori is not here." The blonde said pointing to an empty chair. "She got herself Treble-boned and therefore she is out of the group." The blonde said while dragging the empty chair across the room.

The shocked look on Beca's face was priceless, and Chloe was the one to see it.

"That oath was serious?" the brunette asked the tall blonde in front of her.

"Dixie Chicks serious," the blonde retorted. "You can fool around with any one you want too just not a Treble and your half-brothers." Aubrey said with all seriousness in her voice.

"That's not gonna be easy even if he was my half-brother, He's a hunter." Said the brunette in the front row

Beca's eyes were wide, and her smile was broad, '_Damn this chick, she burned Aubrey on the spot._' But stayed composed, "You call it a dude?"

The busty brunette just nodded.

Much to Chloe's surprise Beca was actually flirting with this girl. But hey, even she could stop herself from watching the busty brunette when she was singing and touching herself at the same time in the auditions. Chloe crossed her arms, '_you're barking up the wrong tree sister._' She thought smirking in her head; luckily her best friend spoke again.

"Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us and if we let them penetrate us we are giving them our power." The blonde explained.

Fat Amy raised her hands, "Not enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'".

Aubrey just rolled her eyes at the Aussie, "So does anyone here have anything to confess?" she said as she walked towards a skinny woman avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Okay it was an accident—" the girl with glasses said but her speech was cut short by the blonde captain.

"Turn in your scarf and go." The blonde said sternly.

The girl handed her scarf and got up but Aubrey wanted to take punishment to a whole new level. "Take your chair," the blonde ordered, that was when Fat Amy fake-coughed 'slut'

Everybody listened intently to the sound of the chair being dragged to the entrance and a choked back sob.

"Was that necessary?" Beca questioned.

Aubrey turned her head to the direction to where Beca was seated, "This is war Beca Mitchell, and it is my job to make sure that my soldiers are prepped at go time with three kick-ass songs sung and choreographed to fucking perfection, and there are only 4 months until regionals so if any of you have a problems with how I run the Bellas then you should just—" the blonde said but made gagging noises.

Chloe being the concerned friend that she is, rushed towards the blonde and whispered encouraging words to her. "Don't stress Brey, we don't want to repeat what happened last year." Chloe whispered to her friend with her voice so low that she could have sworn nobody will hear it, but the Asian girl named Lily raised her hands and whispered words of her own.

"Uhm, what were you saying?" the ginger said as she raised a brow at the raven –haired girl.

Lily spoke aloud for everyone to hear what she has to say. "What happened last year, and do you guys want to see dead bodies?"

Everyone was weirded out by the dead bodies part, but Aubrey reluctantly told the girls to go on YouTube and search for 'pukegate' which was dully named by one of the ICCAs commentators.

Beca lended the girls her iPad and together they searched the pukegate video.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took a solid five minutes for the video to load, everybody was on the edge of their seats, and Aubrey looks like she's going to fall from a fifty-foot building.

What they saw in the video was their captain covered in puke and still puking with Chloe rubbing circles on her back.

"Ooohh, click on guy pukes on cat." Stacie suggested at the end of the video.

"Enough! It happened, and it's over." The blonde captain announced. "We will practice every day for at least two hours, seven days a week, and I trust you at your own cardio." The blonde finishing her explanation

"Why even cardio?" Beca questioned when Fat Amy interjected "Yea, No don't put me down for cardio."

The blonde leader just rolled her eyes at them. "Okay, moving on. This is a list of every song that we have performed," the blonde said motioning over to her redhead co-captain to distribute their set-lists. "And you'll notice that we only do songs made famous by women." The blonde finished.

Beca took the paper that her ginger friend gave her with a huge smile, and earned herself a flirtatious wink, she scanned through the songs and found that all of the set-list was so outdated. "There's nothing from this century on here." She said looking at their blonde leader.

Aubrey immediately shot back an answer "Because we don't stray from tradition," The blonde said. "Our goal is to perfect our routine and be the best all-female group in the world." The blonde finished.

Beca gave the blonde a nonchalant smile, which earned her a glare from the ginger. '_Jeez someone's jealous.'_ This made the brunette more interested in the ginger.

"Now this is how we become champions," Said the blonde captain turning a white board with lots of writings on it. "Now we will have to start with some vocal warm ups, followed by scales, and work our way up to choreography, Questions?"

"Yea, when is lunch I'm starving." Fat Amy inquired.

"God help me." Said the blonde crossing her arms rolling her eyes at the other Bellas, "Okay line up girls we will start with some cardio and then vocal warm ups."

Aubrey made them run around the auditorium for full three laps, '_As if it wasn't enough that we ran to get here.'_ Beca thought to herself, after three full laps around the place Aubrey then taught the girls some vocalizations and taught them scales and other stuff the girls can't even pronounce. (That or the Author could not spell either, Kidding)

They practiced the vocalizations one-on-one with Aubrey which scared the hell out of Beca but at least the redhead was there giving he encouraging smiles. It was Fat Amy's turn and Aubrey made her do guitar sounds while doing some air guitars. It was Beca's turn with a one-on-one with Aubrey, '_relax Mitchell she won't bite your head off you're in the team now.'_ The brunette thought.

She was WOW-ing Aubrey, or at least her warm ups and scales are sets of WOWs, Chloe gave her comforting smiles sending shivers down her spine.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At last everybody was done with running, vocal warm ups and scales, they were now practicing the choreography, '_Great, just great, first running and now dancing.'_ Beca thought as she rolled her eyes.

Chloe noticed that none of the girls could follow the moves, for one Stacie can't stop touching herself, Cynthia Rose keeps on doing it ghetto style but already knows a little, Fat Amy keeps on doing the dingo version of the dance (that's what the Aussie said) Lily the Asian girl keeps on imitating Her favourite anime character. What stood out to the redhead most was Beca, the brunette danced with a large smirk on her lips and dis-interest prominently displayed on her features.

The ginger seized the moment to get closer to the younger Bella, she held Beca's hands and guided it forming a square. "See it's not that hard," the redhead breathed hotly against Beca's ear. "I know I could do it, I know I can." Said the brunette weakly, closing her eyes silently pleading that practice be over.

After a few more minutes of still struggling with the choreography, "Okay I'm calling it." The blonde captain said irritably walking towards the tables.

"Thank Gods, I asked to go to the bathroom three hours ago." Lily whispered.

"Nothing, I hear nothing from you." Said Aubrey, as she continued to walk towards the tables, "Hey Aubrey did we learn the same choreography from that video?" Beca asked the captain but was ignored.

"Don't forget to pick up your performance schedules we have a gig next week." Aubrey said as she distributed papers to the Bellas.

There was a chorus of excited chatter, "Guys its Sigma Beta Theta's annual fall mixer." The redhead said excitedly.

"Alright hands in Bellas," Aubrey said but only Chloe joined her, "Hands in Aca-bitches!" the blonde exclaimed. As all of the Bellas put their hands together, "Sing ahh on three—" the daughter of Zeus was cut short by Fat Amy vocalizing. "No, Amy it's actually on three."

They all counted as they pumped their hands "1, 2—" but most of them was still counting while their captains raised their hands and harmonized. They followed what their captains did but failed, "Okay, we will work on that the first thing next time. Okay Bellas practice is over." Said the blonde captain, "Uh, Beca a word." Said Aubrey, motioning the younger Bella over to where she was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This is what Beca dreaded, Aubrey is gonna kick her out for her shitty dancing and for contradicting her earlier, '_but why didn't she do it when everyone was here?'_ she thought to herself, '_one way to find out.'_ She smirked.

"You wanted to talk to me?" the brunette asked approaching the older woman.

"You know you're gonna have to take those ear monstrosities for the fall mixer." The blonde stated.

"You really don't like me do you?" Beca stated matter of factly.

"I do like you, and what are you doing tomorrow?" Aubrey asked the brunette.

"None of your business and you are not the boss of me. Wait what? Are you asking me out?" the brunette said as she raised an eyebrow to the blonde

"You heard me Mitchell, and yes will go out with me?" the blonde captain asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aubrey had strategically planned this day, the day that she would ask Chloe's girl, '_they're not yet official so I might have a chance. Although I don't know how Chloe would take it, but it's not that Beca is hers, right?'_ she questioned herself. She shook her head at the thought of seeing the two interact, the way Chloe held Beca's hand when she was teaching the choreography, she felt a tug in her stomach, her Mom always told her that the green-eyed monster would never get you anywhere, but the blonde ignored that thought.

"So Beca, are you free tomorrow?" the daughter of Zeus asked again.

"I—uh, are you really serious?" said the brunette raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Dixie Chicks serious how does coffee and dinner sound?" the blonde inquired.

Beca could not refuse caffeine, it was her weakness, "Sure, but if this is your plot to make me captain next year then you win, just tell me." The brunette said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she left the auditorium.

"Okay I will pick you up at 5 at your dorm. Bye Beca." Aubrey said as she waved Beca goodbye.

"Hey, watcha guys talking about," Chloe asked approaching. "Did I miss anything?" She asked as she set her water bottle on the table.

"We better have our shit together for SBT." The blonde said her voice filled with worry.

"I'm not worried, I think we're gonna be aca-awesome." The redhead said enthusiastically.

'_if you only knew Chlo, well may the best lady win.'_ The blonde thought while she cleaned up the place.

TBC

**A/N: okay so i got the idea of Aubrey asking Beca out when she talked to her about the ear monstrosities out from kdntjb's Take the target, thank you ever soooo much i really loved that fic. So as usual, REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS, please do. And ofcourse your reviews, your follows, your favorites, your choice. *MAKE GOOD CHOICES :))**

**Next Chapter: Zeus' Girl**


	8. Zeus' Girl

**Hey awesome nerds! I'm back! Yes I am alive, even though you guys thought that I forgot this, I just kinda sorted out my priorities, and now I am back! new an rejuvenated, now with out further ado Chapter * The usual disclaimers: I do not own any of these lovely characters, but if I do, well this would really happen :D Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Zeus' Girl

Beca's mind was swimming from what happened at the auditorium, '_Did Aubrey really ask me out?'_ the brunette questioned herself. '_No, I must have been hallucinating.'_ She said in her head trying to convince herself of what just happened between her and the blonde daughter of Zeus.

Beca was consumed in her thoughts, but was suddenly jerked back to reality by the pain in her left shoulder. "What the fuck?" the brunette cursed as she rubbed her shoulder. It was _him_ again, Jesse.

"Dude we have to stop bumping into each other like this. I mean literally." She said to the male brunette.

Jesse just smiled at her and said, "Well it's not how I usually woo pretty girls."

The smaller brunette had her dude-I am-so-not-interested-in-you smirk on her features and just walks away from the Treble.

"Hey," Jesse yells after her, "So what's your deal? You're the girl who's all dark and mysterious with scary ear spikes and glasses." The treble said catching up to Beca, "And then she takes her glasses off and she's amazingly pretty?"

"I don't wear glasses. And thank you." Beca retorted, walking away from the Treblemaker.

"So how about we get coffee around 5-ish?" Jesse asked with a hopeful tone.

"Nope, can't. I got a date with Aubrey." Beca quickly shot back.

"What? You have a date with Aubrey?" said the Treble obviously shocked. "Wow, I didn't know Aubrey was—" but his words were stopped by a fuming Bella.

"Was what? You're not one to judge you know. So what if we date?" Beca said obviously annoyed by Jesse's reaction, with that said Beca walked away.

But the Treble as persistent, "Look I'm sorry. I was just shocked and all. But I'm really happy for you." said the Treble. "Still want to be friends?" the boy asked.

"Yea sure whatever dude." The Bella said as she entered Baker hall.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aubrey was on edge, she didn't know where to take the younger Bella on their date. "Well, I guess I can take her for dinner first, and then we could have coffee after." The daughter of Zeus said to herself as she paced around in her dorm room. "Maybe I should just ask her." the captain said as she reached to her phone, remembering that it was Chloe who contacted the Bellas for the initiation night. "Ugh, why does this always happen." The blonde said as she opened the door to see where her redheaded friend was.

"Chlo, where are you?" yelled the blonde outside her room.

"Kitchen," was the response that Aubrey got from the redhead.

Aubrey cautiously approached the kitchen to find her best friend cooking their dinner, "Hey can I borrow your phone, I need to contact the Bellas." She said leaning against the kitchen door frame.

"What for?" Chloe asked.

"I need Cynthia Rose's number for uh-" the blonde started.

"Since when do you need my permission to borrow my phone Brey?" the redhead teased.

"Okay I'll just get all the Bellas' number then so I won't have to bug you when I need them."

"Okay Brey, Dinner is in 10." the ginger said stirring their dinner that was sitting on the stove.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aubrey quickly headed to her room back and copied all of the Bellas' number on her phone. Especially the alt girls' number. She sent a quick text to all of them.

_This is Aubrey Posen, save my number. -A _

As soon as she put her and Chloe's phone down she began pacing again thinking of where to take Beca on their date.

After a few more minutes of frustration and more pacing in her room, she finally had the courage to text the brunette.

_Hey, coffee first or Dinner? -A_

She sent it quickly, expecting a quick response from the younger Bella.

When the blonde's phone vibrated she was so nervous she dropped her phone "Darn it." the blonde chastised herself.

_Definitely dinner and then coffee. -B _

Read the text, this made Aubrey smile, deciding on not responding anymore to the younger Bellas' text she went back to the kitchen to return Chloe's phone and have dinner with her best friend.

"Why are you so happy?" The redhead asked noticing the smile on the blonde's face.

"I- uh, I just read a funny joke." the blonde lied. "So uh what's for dinner?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beca was still in her room working on a mix when she felt her phone vibrate, picking up the annoying thing checking to see who texted her.

_Remember, practice later. Do not be late Mitchell. -A_

Sighing, the brunette put her phone down and resumed her work on her computer, then once again her phone vibrated to indicate that someone is calling her.

"Hello." the brunette greeted placing her phone between her shoulder.

"Hey, wanna grab some lunch before practice?" the peppy voice of the caller suggested.

"Okay Chlo, Aubrey reminded me that there is practice as well." she said as she got up from her chair to get dressed.

"Okay then open up." the ginger said on the other end.

"What?" the brunette asked, but the line was cut and there was loud knocking at her door.

The younger Bella opened the door, surprised to see Chloe at the other end, "Uhm hi." the redhead said giving the brunette a small wave.

"Were you standing there while you were talking to me?" the daughter of Athena inquired as she ushered the redhead in. "What if I said no." she said as she closed the door.

"Well i would bust your door down and kidnap you." The ginger teased, as she beamed a smile towards the brunette. "So uh, lunch?" said Chloe as she sat down at the edge of the freshman's bed.

"Uh, I still need to change." the brunette said matter-of-factly, biting her lower lip.

"Well, go on and change. Its not like I haven't seen _everything_." Chloe teased her more.

Beca had her usual smirk on her face, "Turn around or I'll kick you out Beale." the brunette threatened.

"Tempting but no, and seriously Becs, get changed already and lets go." The redhead said excitedly.

"Perv." was all the smaller girl could muster, as she tossed a clean towel over the redheads face and dressed quickly.

"Hey!" Chloe protested to no avail as she pulled the towel off her face she pouted.

"Okay Chlo, I'm all set. And don't give me that face dude, you were pervy." the brunette gave a small chuckle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay so first I take her to dinner, and then coffee. Chinese and Coffee. Just Chinese and Coffee." The blonde Bella leader told herself pacing in the auditorium.

"Who's your date?" A voice that came out of nowhere said.

"Uh- No one special." The blonde lied. "You're early, that's a progress Stacie." the daughter of Zeus said.

The busty brunette shrugged off the compliment, she hasn't been late since the first day of practice. "So who you getting dolled up for?" She asked the captain again.

"No one. No help me set up, we need to clear this space for the dance rehearsal." Aubrey stated pointing over to the chairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Bellas arrived before Aubrey can blow her top, "I guess short stuff is late again." The Aussie commented.

Cynthia Rose hummed in agreement, "I guess she's with red again." the pink-haired girl said pointing to the door of the auditorium.

Chloe went in first to protect Beca from Aubrey's rage, but to her surprise she did not hear any comment for them being late.

"Okay ladies, let's get going with cardio, run me 5 laps people." was the only thing the daughter of Zeus said.

Beca smirked at the blonde leader.

After 5 excruciating laps around the auditorium, the two Bella leaders was unfazed and ready to go to the next phase of their rehearsals.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay take 5 everybody." Aubrey said as she grabbed her water bottle.

Everybody dispersed at the daughter of Zeus' announcement.

"Hey Brey, can we have coffee later?" The redhead asked as she approached her bestfriend.

But before the daughter of Zeus' can answer "She has a date already." Stacie interjected.

Aubrey fought an oncoming blush, "It's just dinner and coffee Chlo, no biggie." the blonde said.

Chloe shrugged at the blonde, "Okay then, if you say so." and with that she went to the water fountain to ge a drink.

"No biggie? You were going berserk over it. You lied to Chloe, who are you really going on a date with?" the busty brunette questioned.

"Okay, break done, positions everyone." The blonde announced.

Stacie found this secretive Aubrey more fun, and just went to her position to start their practice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay that would be all today, don't forget that the day after tomorrow is the Fall mixer." The blonde captain announced as she put her hand in front of her. "Okay, hands in Bellas."

All the Bellas complied except for a short brunette.

"Beca put your hand in." the blonde captain said with a smile, though she sounded irritated.

Reluctantly, the younger Bella put in her hand.

"Okay, on three. One, two,-" The Bella captain counted.

Again they failed on the harmonization, "Okay, we will keep on working on that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Again it was Aubrey to leave last, or she thought. "Hey Aubrey, what should I wear for _our date?_" The younger Bella asked.

Aubrey looked up to see the small brunette in front of her. "Ugh, nothing fancy," she said with a smile. "We're going to the Chinese restaurant at the other side of campus for dinner, and then we'll have coffee after." she explained to the brunette who gave her a small smile.

Aubrey Beamed back at the younger Bella, "So I'll swing by at your dorm at 5." The daughter of Zeus said.

"See you in a couple of hours then." said Beca, and with that she left the Auditorium.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chloe must have heard it wrong, '_our date'_ kept playing back in her head. "No, it can't be, well we're not yet official. But Brey broke the Bestfriend code. How dare that bitch." she said angrily to herself as she was about to leave the auditorium through the back door when she heard someone whisper.

"So that's who's Aubrey's date is. I should've noticed." a familiar voice whispered.

"Stacie?" the redhead called out. and was confirmed by a soft thud on the floor. Apparently, the busty singer was snooping around the auditorium to find out who Aubrey was going on a date with.

"Hey there Chloe." Stacie said with an innocent smile. "Guess I wasn't the only one who was curious huh."

"Uh. I wasn't curious, I just left my jacket and I came back for it." the redhead said with her arms crossed. "I'll just get that tomorrow." and she stomped outside.

As soon as Stacie heard the back door close she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding until then, "Someones jealous." she smirked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

it was thirty minutes to five o'clock and Beca was already dressed and ready for her date with Aubrey,

luckily her roommate was nowhere to be found. "Pull your shit together Mitchel, you're supposed to be badass." she reprimanded herself for being nervous.

After a moment that seemed to be forever, a knock came on Beca's door. She quickly looked in the mirror to check herself one last time before opening her door.

"Hey, Beca." Aubrey greeted. "You ready to go?" the blonde asked.

"Yep, I just need to lock up." the brunette said as she closed her door. "Oh wait, I think I forgot something." she said as she hurried back into her dorm.

Aubrey let herself in seeing that it may take a while, "Uh, what are you looking for?" the blonde asked.

"My dagger, you know the one that-" she trailed off. "Aha! Found it." the brunette exclaimed.

"Okay then lets go." the blonde said with a smile.

TBC

**Wow! I hope I didn't leave it on such a cliff hanger, next chapter will be date night! and will Chloe bust aubrey for going on a date with her midget? find out soon! **

**Next Chapter: The Dove and The Eagle Fights?**


End file.
